The Silent One
by Inuyasha-520
Summary: A terrible tradegy in his past causes Inuyasha to not speak to anyone. What will happen now that he's in high school in his senior year and meets Kagome. Will he have the courage to talk to her? IK MS. R
1. Prologue

This is my new fanfic! I got this from a dream so enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

A little boy with white hair, dog ears, and golden eyes was running home from school to see his parents home early. He said good bye to his friend and continued running. He arrived at his house and unlocked the door. He open the door and yelled, "Mommy, daddy I'm home!" he stopped walking through the house when he saw their dead bodies on the ground next to each other face up. He stepped back shocked at the shocking sight of his parents dead bodies.  
  
"Well whatcha think? Pretty bloody huh?" a man asked from the couch, "I'm Ryukotsa but it wont matter if you know who I am... because your dead in a moment!" Ryukotsa got up and kicked the boy, "Before you die I want to know the names of my victims, tell me?" Ryukotsa said.  
  
The boy saw a gun under a chair and grabbed it, "The man was Taisho, the women was Suji, and I am..." the boy pulled the gun and aimed it at Ryukotsa, "I am Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha pulled the trigger and shot Ryukotsa, he died before he even hit the ground. Inuyasha just stared at the newly dead body, "What have I done." he look at his hands after dropping the gun, they were covered in Ryukotsa's blood. He heard police sirens in a distance.  
  
"Did you call for us?" a police officer asked Inuyasha after they took down the door. Inuyasha just stayed silent, "Some old lady called us, she called herself Keade." another officer said. A man in a suit walked into the house and saw all the dead bodies and a gun next to Inuyasha, "Looks like Ryukotsa the master killer was put to a stop by this little boy right here." the man said. Inuyasha held out his hands waiting to be cuffed, "So I was right eh kid?" Inuyasha nodded, "Well I can't take you to jail, all we can do is take you to counseling." the man said wipping the blood off of Inuyasha's hand with a towel. Inuyasha pulled his hand away, 'I can't let anyone touch my killing hands. I'm a killer and I can't let these hands be touch. My hands that killed a man.' Inuyasha thought walking into the police car.

* * *

Whatcha think so far? Hurry up and REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. The meeting of an old friend and some ne...

Here's the second chapter so.... enjoy!! Back in the prologue he was 5 now hes 18, in his senior year in high school. ok? ok

* * *

13 years later......  
  
"I'm going to school mom!" a girl with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes said from the bottom of the stairs in her house.  
  
"Okay Kagome have fun!" her mom yelled from upstairs.  
  
Kagome ran to her school and met up with her friend, "Hey girl what's up?" she asked. Kagome's friend was Sango with raven black hair in a ponytail, "Hey Kag's there's news that there's a new guy in school. I hear that he's really hot." Sango said. They left to class and waited for the teacher.  
  
"Everyone we got a new student here. His name is Inuyasha Hanyou so make him feel at home." the teacher said. Inuyasha walked into the room, "You may sit next to Kagome Higurashi." the teacher said. Inuyasha sat to Kagome's right.  
  
"Hi I'm Kagome." she said cheerfully. Inuyasha looked at her but said nothing, "Um... how are you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just looked into Kagome's brown eyes, Kagome looked back into his golden eyes, they were both completly mezmorized until Sango(who was behind them) pushed Kagome and looked back to the teacher. Later Kagome was walking to her house when she got there they saw a U-haul truck next door, "I wonder who's moving in?" Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"Inuyasha get that box please." an old lady said. Inuyasha walked out the truck and carried the box into the house.  
  
"Hi, need help!?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes dear that would be nice, I'm Keade by the way." the old lady said.  
  
"Okay hold on." Kagome said and went into the house, "Hey mom I'm gonna help the new neighbors move in ok?" Kagome said.  
  
"Ok Sota's there helping already." her mom said.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, "Hey, what do you need me to do?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just carried a box to the house without saying a word, Kagome cought a glimse at his hands and noticed he was wearing gloves. Keade walked out of the house and went to Kagome, "Um... is he mad at me?" Kagome asked looking back at Inuyasha, "I don't think so why?" Keade answered, "He won't talk to me." Keade paused, "He won't talk to anybody because he's a mute." Keade answered. Inuyasha walked out the house to the truck.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" a boy yelled running across the street.  
  
"Hello Miroku, your late." Keade said.  
  
"Sorry I got held back." Miroku said, "Well hello I'm Miroku."  
  
"I'm Kagome." she said.  
  
Miroku picked up a box and carried it into the house. Kagome picked up the last box and nearly dropped it but Inuyasha caught it and carried it for her.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said walking next to him, "Um I'm sorry for asking but why do you have gloves on." Inuyasha paused, "Hey are you ok?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just walked away.  
  
"Try to avoid looking at his gloves and don't talk about them." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome felt bad about what just happened. Inuyasha walked past her into a room and Kagome followed, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Inuyasha just layed on his bed face down. Kagome sat down on the bed next to him and placed her hand on his back, "I'm really sorry, I was curious." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Kagome smiled back and began rubing his doggy ears, Inuyasha's head flew up, "I'm sorry they're just so cute." Kagome said pulling her hand back. Inuyasha pulled her hand back to his ears and she continued rubbing. Kagome rubbed his ears until there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Inu lets go. I'm gonna show you around the neighborhood." Miroku said.  
  
"Can me and my friend come?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, "Ok where's your phone?" she asked. Inuyasha pointed toward the kitchen downstairs and Kagome left.  
  
"Hey Sango, wanna go show Inuyasha around?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You mean the new guy? Sure." Sango answered.  
  
"All right." Kagome said.  
  
"I'll meet you at your house?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nope, go right next door." Kagome answered.  
  
"Ok later." Sango hang up the phone.  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and walked into Inuyasha's room just in time to watch T.V., Inuyasha was hooking it up, "Your really quite the handy man aren't you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned on the T.V. and sat on the bed next to Kagome. They watched t.v untill Sango knocked on the door. Inuyasha got up and opened it.   
  
"Hi. I'm Sango. You're Inuyasha right?" Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded but didnt say anything. He just turned around and went to this room to tell...well show Kagome Sango was there.   
  
"Hello. I'm Miroku." Miroku said to Sango popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sa-" Sango felt a hand on her backside. She looked at Miroku and slapped him. "Pervert!" Inuyasha came out of his room dragging Kagome.   
  
"Hey Sango. Whats up?" Kagome said the last part slowly noticing Miroku on the ground. "I see you got mad."  
  
"Yea. That pervert touched me." Sango said.  
  
"Pervert?" Kagome said curiously  
  
Inuyasha nodded and shook his head in a 'hes so hopeless' way. Miroku got up and rubbed the side of his face.   
  
"Well then let's go." Miroku said.  
  
"Hey Miroku? How come I haven't seen you around?" Kagome asked  
  
"I guess we dont have the same classes in school. I've seen you around though. I've known Inuyasha for a long time before he moved here." Miroku explained.  
  
"Is it tough being with Inuyasha. Because I've noticed that he dosen't really talk much." Sango whispered.  
  
"Well. He dosen't talk at all. Something happend when he was a child and he's never spoken since." Miroku said looking at the ground.   
  
"Sango, Why are you getting so close to Miroku if he's a pervert?" Kagome said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up and lets go." Sango yelled walking out the door.  
  
"Hey lets take Inuyasha's car." Miroku said.  
  
"But we are showing him around. He wont know where to go." Kagome said.  
  
"I know. I'll drive." Miroku said. They all got in the car and Miroku drove off. Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat and Sango sat behind Miroku while Kagome sat behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome in the side view mirror.   
  
"Over there is the lake. Me and Sango go jogging there a lot." Kagome said pointing to the lake on the right side. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.   
  
'When does this women stop talking.' Inuyasha thought. 'She's really pretty though.'   
  
"I don't think he's listening." Sango whispered to Kagome as she noticed Inuyasha spaced out. "Do you think Inuyasha is cute?" Sango whispered to Kagome hopping no one could hear her.   
  
Inuyasha ear twitch at hearing his name and he listened to their conversation pretending to be spaced out.  
  
"Yea. He's not cute. He's gorgeous." Kagome whispered back to her.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. "Yo. Inu? Hey!? You alright?" Miroku said waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
Inuyasha blink and just nodded that he was alright.  
  
"Hey! There's the mall. Can we please go?" Kagome yelled pointing at the mall. Inuyasha nodded yes. BIG MISTAKE.   
  
Miroku parked the car and both the girls ran towards the mall. Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion.   
  
"Girls love shopping Inuyasha. I think we just made a big mistake coming here." Miroku said putting a hand in Inuyashas shoulder.   
  
The girls were already inside the stores picking out clothes before the guys could even get in the mall.   
  
"So gorgeous huh?" Sango asked looking through the clothes.  
  
"Yeah I mean those ears, the beautiful silvery hair and his eyes his muscles." Kagome said blushing.  
  
"Wow. You got it bad girl." Sango said.  
  
"So. How do you like Miroku. I mean he's cute right?"   
  
"He'd be great if he wasn't a pervert."   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked in the store looking for the girls. When they found them they walked up and stood next to them.   
  
"I like this shirt, and this shirt, oh yea and I love this shirt. I hope you don't mind holding them for a while." Kagome said handing him a lot of different clothes. Inuyasha just nodded. By the time they left the store the guys were holding a bunch of bags.  
  
"I got all the clothes I needed. Hmm...Now lets take a look at you. You could use some new shirts." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha up and down.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head and gave her a look that said, 'what's wrong with my clothes?'   
  
"Ah. Over there. Lets go." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha to a guy store with jerseys and baggy shirts and expensive jeans and sweats. Inuyasha thought she had great taste in clothes. He loved wearing jerseys and baggy clothes.   
  
"Here try this on." Kagome handed him a wizards jersey and blue jeans shoving him in the fitting room.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha's gonna get it. I remember this from the last time my mom took me shopping." Miroku said chuckling. Inuyasha walked out of the room with his new clothes and at the second he walked out he was handed more clothes by Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha had tried on almost all the clothes you could think of in the store. "Are you done yet?" Miroku yelled from across the store.  
  
Inuyasha walked out the fitting room but was shoved back in there by Kagome handing him more clothes. Miroku came to the rescue.   
  
"Uh. I think we should get home. He looks tired of trying on clothes." Miroku said.  
  
"Nice work Miroku." Sango thought out loud.  
  
They left the mall and Inuyasha was carrying tons of bags. "How are we gonna fit this in the car?" Miroku asked. "The car isn't that big you know."  
  
"We'll find a way." The put all the bags in the back seat and in the trunk. Kagome and Sango were stuck in the back with all the bags. Inuyasha drove this time. Inuyasha dropped of Miroku and Sango at their house and then parked at his house. Hi car was a lot more emptier now that Sango and Miroku took their bags home.   
  
"Well. Today was fun. I guess I'll see you in school tomarrow." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and smiled she smiled back. Kagome grabbed her bags and walked next door to her house. Inuyasha took all his bags and walked into his new house.   
  
"How was your day Inuyasha?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha just stared at her. 'Why do I even bother to ask?' she thought.  
  
He walked up to his room and set his bags down. He took out the clothes and put them away. He picked out a red shirt with a picture of a sword on it that Kagome picked out and some black jeans. He decided to wear that tomarrow for school. He set up his alarm and went to sleep.

* * *

Looks like Inu likes Kag already. In this fanfic their are demons infact Ryukotsa was one of the demons disgised as a human. Anyway I hoped you all liked this chapter and please REVIEW! 


	3. The stalker, Kikyo

Alright!! I got chapter 3 for you all. Enjoy!!

* * *

The next day Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his alarm clock but just kept his head under the covers and pressed the snooze button.  
  
"Get up there's school today!" Inuyasha lifted the covers to see Kagome and he shot up so Kagome saw his sleepwear, "Good morning, Keade let me in here." Kagome said looking around, "Hurry up and get dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs." Kagome said leaving the room. Inuyasha got dressed and walked downstairs.  
  
"Have fun in school you two." Keade said as Inuyasha ran to the kitchen for a quick breakfest.  
  
"We will, see ya later Keade." Kagome said closing the door. Inuyasha walked to his car and opened the door for Kagome, "Thank you, I was gonna walk but this idea is better." Kagome said getting in the car. Inuyasha got in the car and drove towards the school, "Hey Inuyasha, we gotta pick up Sango and Miroku right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha handed her a cellphone to call them, "Um... Why do you have a cell if you never talk to anybody?" Kagome asked confused, 'She's.... gotta point' Inuyasha thought as she called them telling them to wait for Inuyasha to pick them up.  
  
"Hi Kagome, Inuyasha, thanks for the ride." Sango said getting in the back seat behind Kagome.  
  
"How are you this morning?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh I had the weirdest of dreams last night." Sango said getting everyones attention, "I dreamed that Miroku groped me and..... I GROPED HIM BACK!!!!!!!" Sango yelled the last part. Inuyasha stopped the car. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother and burst out laughing.  
  
"You did what!?" Kagome asked between laughters.  
  
"I couldn't help myself." Sango said turning bright red. Inuyasha drove the car again still laughing at what Sango said. They got to Miroku's house and drove to school. Later on it was lunch time.  
  
"Hey guys guess what." Miroku said jumping onto a seat at the table.  
  
"What's up Miroku?" Kagome asked staring at the way Inuyasha ate his ramen, 'Wow... he must really love ramen, it's kinda cute the way he's so happy when he eats.' Kagome thought and finally took a first bite of her burger.(A/N At my school there's ramen and burgers so just telling you ok? Back to the story.)  
  
"There's already a new kid in school, she came from the same school Inuyasha use to go to." Miroku explained. Inuyasha suddenly froze holding up the cup of ramen still smiling, 'It can't be, not her, anything but her.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyashie baby there you are!" Inuyasha slowly turned around and the smile turned into a fearful face when he saw Kikyo running towards him.'Oh shit.'  
  
"Who's that, Inuyasha and why did she call you... baby?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inuyashie I missed you!" Kikyo said hugging Inuyasha which he just pushed her away with one hand.  
  
"That's Kikyo, she had a crush on Inuyasha for who knows how long and she dresses slutty when she's following him." Miroku explained.  
  
"Baby where's my kiss?" Kikyo asked under Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha pushed her to the ground and ran off into the building.(A/N They have lunch in the school yard.) Kikyo chased after him.  
  
"Is she stalking him?" Kagome asked getting angry.  
  
"She always does, lets meet him at the roof top." Miroku said taking his lunch.  
  
"Ok. I'll call him with my cell phone and tell him to meet us at the roof." Sango said pulling out her cell.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Baby! Where are you!!??" Kikyo yelled looking for Inuyasha.  
  
"I saw him go into the boys locker room." Kagome said.  
  
"I'll go anywhere to find you Yashi!" Kikyo yelled running into the boys locker room. "There you are!" Unfortunatly Kagome was right. He was hidding in the boys locker room. Right when they heard Kikyo say 'There you are.' they saw Inuyasha run out at full speed.   
  
"Oops. Inuyasha I'm so sorry. I thought you were somewhere else." Kagome yelled after him.  
  
"Lets just go to the roof. He will be up there next time he loses her." Miroku said shaking his head.   
  
They got to the roof and called Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. We're at the roof. You can hide from her up here." Kagome said into the phone.  
  
"......." Next thing you know Inuyasha jumped up onto the roof from the bottom court yard. And he looked furious. He was walking up to Kagome glarring daggers at her.   
  
"I think he's mad from the locker room." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh. Im so sorry. I didn't know. I thought you ran into the bathroom not locker room. Im sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said and began rubbing his ears.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground face first. "Hm...He must be tired." Kagome said. "I got you your Ramen."   
  
Inuyasha shot up from the ground and hugged her taking the Ramen and scarfing it down.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! Where are you!!!????" Kikyo yelled from the court yard.   
  
"She never gives up does she?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm gonna have a little talk with that bitch." Kagome said balling up her fist.  
  
"....." Inuyasha just stared at her. 'Is she jealous?' He asked himself.  
  
"What? What are you looking at me like that for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha  
  
"...." Inuyasha just went back to eating his Ramen.  
  
"He really seems to like you Kagome, you should go for it." Sango whispered.  
  
"You think so?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah the way he just forgived you, he hugged you, and he gave you the look." Sango said.  
  
"He didn't say he forgave me, that hug was for the Ramen, and your just imagining that whole look thing." Kagome said watching him eat.  
  
"He dosen't talk period, that was a long hug, and I know that look, I get it often." Sango bragged.  
  
"It's almost time for class." Miroku said looking at his watch.  
  
"We can't go down there, Kikyo is waiting for him to come out of hiding." Kagome said holding Inuyasha close.  
  
'There's no way to get me down from here, I'll just make myself at home up here... wait why is she holding me so close!' Inuyasha thought finally noticing how close they were.  
  
"Lets get Inuyasha some kind of disguise." Sango said.  
  
"The lost and found has plenty of clothes, lets go!" Miroku yelled and Sango followed after him.  
  
"So Inuyashie?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
'Now she's giving it a try' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"That Kikyo seems to be really annoying, I'm glad we lost her." Kagome said taking one last bite of her burger.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." Kagome quickly turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Did you just say thank you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"......." Inuyasha nodded no and layed back, 'Stupid, stupid, what was I thinking saying that, I'm such an Idiot!' Inuyasha thought. He flinched when he felt Kagome's hand on his chest.  
  
"Can you say somthing.... please?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sat up and was about to say somthing when Miroku and Sango ran to them and threw some clothes at Inuyasha.  
  
"The sweater will cover your hair and ears and that Jason mask can cover your face so your good to go." Miroku said.  
  
"Won't anyone get suspicious it's 89 degees and it aint Halloween?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's the only choice we got." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and put on the sweater, and the mask on, 'Why me?' Inuyasha thought. The school bell rang so they left to class.  
  
"Oh, hi you helped find Inuyasha earlier. Do know were he is?" Kikyo asked Kagome.  
  
"No sorry." Kagome answered.  
  
"Do you?" Kikyo asked the disguised Inuyasha. Inuyasha pointed to the principles office.  
  
"Thank you." Kikyo said running in the priciples office. Then the second bell rang.  
  
"Stupid." Kagome said and they all laughed on there way to class.   
  
"I can't believe she fell for that." Miroku said still laughing.  
  
"Damn. Kikyo is so stupid." Sango said.   
  
They all went to class and got in trouble because they were late.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. You have detention tomarrow for being late." The teacher said.   
  
"It was all worth it." Kagome said winking at the others.  
  
Later on at gym Inuyasha and the others had to change. Inuyasha is hidding behind the tallest guy, Sesshomaru(A/N no relation.) to get away from Kikyo.   
  
"Do you have to hind behind me like that?" Seshomaru asked.  
  
"....." Inuyasha looked at him and then pointed to Kikyo.   
  
"So, she has a crush on you. Deal with it." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was standing next to them.   
  
"Listen Sessh, if you don't help Inuyasha hide from that bitch. I will tell everyone you have a crush on Rin." Kagome said pointing to Rin.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"She would that's how she gets things on lock down." Sango said.  
  
"Damn it I've been had." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"She's coming this way." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Listen, whoever that was in the mask got me in trouble on my first day here. Tell that person he is NOTHING to me." Kikyo yelled.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief and revealed himself. "Um. Kikyo. The person in that mask was Inuyasha." Miroku said showing her the mask. Kikyo was shocked.   
  
"What? My Inuyashie baby did that to me?" Kikyo said slowly. "I can't believe you. We are OVER!" Kikyo yelled and slapped him.  
  
"Why the fuck did you slap him. You're the one that was stalking him." Kagome yelled and slapped Kikyo.  
  
"CAT FIGHT!" Someone in the gym yelled. Kikyo jumped on Kagome and started punching her. Kagome kicked Kikyo off of her and jumped back on her punching her. Inuyasha lifted Kagome off of Kikyo from the back of her shirt and just looked at her shocked. Sesshomaru did the same to Kikyo.   
  
"Alright that's it! This fight is OVER." Miroku said waving his arms from left to right. Then the teacher came.

* * *

DAMN!! That was one hell of a fight. anyways reviews people for the next chapter! bye bye 


	4. Aren't they cute together

Hey ladies and gents!! Here's chapter 4 of "The silent one!

* * *

"What is going on here!?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Well Kikyo was angry at Inuyasha so she slapped him, Kagome got angry that she did that and slapped her next thing you know there's one big catfight so Inuyasha and I broke it up." Sesshomaru explained. Someone giggled behind him so he turned around to see who it was. Sesshomaru saw Rin with her hand over her mouth and she waved at him, Sesshomaru waved back hoping something else would happen.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo come with me to the principals office. She may give you a real talking to." the teacher said. Sesshomaru went to talk to Rin, Miroku and Sango played one on one soccer, and the troblesome trio went to the most feared place in school with the teacher not far behind.  
  
"Well I guess we can't blackmail Sesshomaru anymore." Kagome said. Inuyasha just nodded.   
  
Later outside Kagome's house,   
  
"We got suspened for 3 days." Kagome said looking up at the clouds from were she was laying on the ground. They were all on the grass looking at the clouds.  
  
"What about Kikyo she started it right?" Sango asked.  
  
"Suspened for a 2 weeks because she was stalking Inuyasha and starting the fight." Kagome said rolling over acidently rolling onto Inuyasha, "Oh sorry. I'll be right back." Kagome said getting up. Inuyasha got a peak up her skirt but did nothing in response.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miroku asked sitting up.  
  
"I gotta take a shit so sue me." Kagome said running into the house.  
  
"I'll go too." Sango said running after her.  
  
"Look at them going to the bathroom in groups like there's somekind of demon toilet in them." Miroku said chuckling. Inuyasha just stared at the clouds, "I can tell you like her." Miroku said getting Inuyasha's attention, "I saw you look up her skirt and you liked it when she got on top of you right?" Miroku teased. Inuyasha wacked him on the head knocking him out cold.  
  
"Oh my God he looked up your skirt, Kagome." Sango said on one side of the door.  
  
"He did not!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You rolled ontop of him on purpose didn't you?" Sango asked.  
  
"No way!!" Kagome yelled getting angry.  
  
"So your into the strong silent ones huh? I'm into the cute gentelmen like guy, and no perverts." Sango said.  
  
"Shut up you know you like him." Kagome said flushing the toilet.  
  
"We may have had a moment in school today but that's it." Sango said remembering what happened earlier.  
  
"What happened between you two?" Kagome asked opening the door.  
  
"He fell ontop of me in gym when we were playing soccer after you left." Sango answered.  
  
"Did you get a feel of his manlyness?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Sango yelled getting out of the house.  
  
"What happen to Miroku?" Kagome asked poking him with a stick. Inuyasha just cracked his knuckles.   
  
"Oh. I see. I didn't know he liked to grope men too." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a death glare and layed back down on the grass. "So what should we do since we can't go to school, eh? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the ground next to him. Inuyasha just shrugged in a 'how the hell am I suppose to know?' way.  
  
"Ok. Then how about we watch some movies tomarro while Miroku and Sango are at school?" Kagome said. Inuyasha just nodded 'yes'  
  
"Hey guys, lunch is ready." Kagome's mom yelled from inside.   
  
"Ah. Good lunch." Miroku said waking up at the word lunch.   
  
"Come on Inuyasha my mom is giving Oden." Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled over untill his back was facing her. "Ok? You can have Ramen if you want."   
  
Inuyasha jumped up and ran into the house dragging Kagome with him. "Uh...mom, Inuyasha likes Ramen. Can he have that instead?" Kagome asked her mom.  
  
"Sure sweety. Let me just make some right now." her mom said smiling. As soon as the Ramen was finished Inuyasha grabbed his bowl and began scarfing it down. Sota sat at the chair across from him and just stared. (A/N...you would to be staring if u saw him scarf that down.)   
  
"Wow you sure were hungry Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi said. Kagomes grandpa walking into the kitchen and gasped when he saw Inuyashas hair and ears.  
  
"Demon. Be gone!" he yelled throwing a scroll a Inuyasha. Inuyasha just peeled off the scroll and threw it on the floor. "Get out of here. Go! Go!" grandpa yelled hitting Inuyasha with the broom.   
  
"Grandpa. STOP! He's a really nice half demon." Kagome yelled and grabbed the broom away from her grandpa.   
  
"That wasn't very nice dad." Ms. Higurashi said.   
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just peeled another scroll off his ear and threw it back at grandpa.   
  
"Why you little..." grandpa started.  
  
"Well you deserved that." Kagome said interupting what he was about to say. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at her grandpa. They finished eating their lunch and went back outside to lay in the grass.  
  
The four friends stared at the clouds for a while untill they heard Ms. Higurashis voice.  
  
"Kagome, honey can I talk to you real quick." Ms. Higurashi yelled from the house.  
  
"Coming mom!" Kagome yelled running to the house. The three watched as she ran off untill Inuyasha sneezed and all attention was turned to him.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and smiled a goofy way. After that the three friends layed back down on the grass looking at the clouds and waiting for Kagome.  
  
"What is it mom?" Kagome asked  
  
"It's about your new friend Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"He's not the one that got me in trouble. I slapped Kikyo. Thats how it went." Kagome explained.  
  
"No not that. It's just that I seen the way you two act around eachother. I just want you to know. I really think you should wait untill your honeymoon to take your relationship all the way." Ms. Higurashi said cheerfully.  
  
"MOM! I dont even like him like that!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Look. I saw how you were so nice to him when grandpa came in."   
  
"We're just friends. Thats it ok?"  
  
"Sure but I remember how I acted with your dad and I feel like I'm watching a home video."   
  
"Yea well mom. The thing is your not. We're just friends. Thats it just friends." Kagome said the last part slowly.  
  
"Well. You did slap a girl for him."   
  
"Kikyo made me angry anyways. She was always chasing him like she's his stalker." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"That is why your angry. Because she was stalking your man." her mom said smiling.  
  
"HE'S NOT MY MAN!" Kagome yelled  
  
"He isn't?" Sango said cutting in.  
  
"What? When did you get here?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"You were taking so long so we decided to come in." Miroku answered.  
  
"Wait...Did Inuyasha hear our conversation?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
Inuyasha tapped her shoulder from behind and nodded yes. "AHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed and turned red from embarasment. She ran upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha walked upstairs and knocked on her door.   
  
"Who is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"........" Inuyasha just knocked again.   
  
"Oh. Um...Come in." Kagome said. Inuyasha walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. "I can't belive my mom actually said that. I'm sorry if she offended you or something."   
  
Inuyasha just smiled and put his arm around her pulling her into a hug.   
  
"Thank you for understanding." Kagome said hugging him back. All of a sudden they lost their balance and fell off the bed Kagome landing on top of Inuyasha. "I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes." Inuyasha just laughed and helped her stand up. They both walked back downstairs into the kitchen.   
  
"Sorry that you had to hear that Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi said. Inuyasha just smiled and did a peace sign. (A/N...hes holding up two fingers shaped as a V.)  
  
"That was pretty fast. How did you get her to calm down?" Miroku said.   
  
'It's all about the eyes, the cute face, and the ears.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha then glarred at Miroku and Miroku grinned.   
  
"Well. I better go. There's a test tomarrow and I gotta study for it." Sango said.  
  
"Man. If I knew there was a test tomarrow I would've gotten myself suspended too." Miroku whined  
  
"Come on. Lets go." Sango said pulling him towards the front door. "See ya tomarrow guys. Kagome I'll come over after school." Sango finished.  
  
"Looks like those two are gonna be a couple soon." Ms. Higurashi said. Inuyasha just laughed in a 'Yea right' laughter.  
  
"It could happen." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright. Hey Inuyasha how about we watch...hm....'Blue Streak'?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha jumped on the couch and waited for her to play the movie.   
  
Kagome put the movie in and layed down on the couch next to the already laying down Inuyasha. They both watched the movie and fell asleep.   
  
"Look at them. They're so adorable." Ms. Higurashi said and put a cover over them. "Good night you two."

* * *

Well there you go chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Remember to REVIEW! lol bye 


	5. The ring not scary

YO YO YO! Welcome to chapter 5 of my fanfic "The silent one" so enjoy! Oh and happy 4th of July!!

* * *

Inuyasha woke up feeling some kind of light pressure on him and something rubbing his harden manlyhood. He looked at what it was causing this trouble. Inuyasha gasped when he saw Kagome's face buried in his shirt and that her mid thigh was rubbing his biggest difference from them.  
  
'What's that rubbing on me?' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's shirt, "Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said still looking for whatever was rubbing on her. They fell off the couch with Inuyasha on top and Kagome felt Inuyasha's hornyness between her legs, "Oh my God Inuyasha is that you?" she asked turning deep red.  
  
"........" Inuyasha slowly got off of her and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around his waist.  
  
"Lets just pretend that never happened ok?" Kagome asked sitting on the couch.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sat on the couch next to her. They just sat there silent for a few minutes.  
  
"So... um.... did you..... um like that?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"................" Inuyasha just stared at her and left to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh well you must be hungry, lets get somthing to eat." Kagome said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Well it's about time you two came in here for breakfest." Ms. Higurashi said drinking some coffie.  
  
"Um.... did you here us?" Kagome asked remembering their little conversation.  
  
"Only a little just eat your breakfest before it's lunch time." Ms. Higurashi said, "Oh Inuyasha I told Kaede that you were sleeping over."  
  
Inuyasha just toke a bite of the scrambled eggs and started scarfing it down.  
  
"Inuyasha use your manners!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha then put down the plate and started eating it slowly like he was roalty.  
  
"Wow now that's new." Ms. Higurashi said really shocked.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha. I'm impressed." Kagome said eating her food, "I'm done, Inuyasha when your done get ready because we're going to the shopping center." Kagome said leaving the room.  
  
Inuyasha look at Ms. Higurashi in a 'Can I?' way.  
  
"Go ahead I don't mind." she answered and Inuyasha threw the fork behind him and scarfed down the rest of the food, "Please I gotta know how much do you like Kagome?" she asked when she saw he was done.  
  
".........." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"From a rate of one to ten." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
Inuyasha held up 8 fingers.  
  
"Do you think she's cute?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded a 'yes'.  
  
"What about her.... figure?" she asked giggling.  
  
Inuyasha whisled a 'she's hott' whisle and smiled.  
  
"Just remember if you ever make her cry..." Ms. Higurashi said cheerfully, "I'll make sure you'll never even open that mouth to even breath again." she finished coldly.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and walked out of the room full of fear.  
  
"Hurry up Inuyasha you can't take that long to eat properly." Kagome said impatiently.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and put his shoes on.  
  
They walked to the shopping center and began searching for stuff to buy.  
  
'Man Kagome's mom is scary, I nearly pissed in my pants.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey are you ok Inuyasha? You seem scared about something." Kagome asked finally seeing the look on his face.  
  
"......" Inuyasha nodded a yes and looked around to find something to buy.  
  
"Wow look at that Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at a ring in a glass case, "Damn it's too much for me to buy."  
  
Inuyasha look at the ring. It was gold with a circle of diamonds and in the middle of the circle was a pink pearl.  
  
"That ring is the most priceless thing in the store and it's the only one of it's kind." the store clerk said.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kagome said starring at the ring.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his wallet out of his poket and handed the clerk the $500,000 dollars the ring was worth.  
  
"No!! You don't have to!!!" Kagome yelled grabbing his arm.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna buy it?" the clerk asked holding the money.  
  
Inuyasha nodded 'yes' and gently pulled Kagome's hand off of his arm.  
  
"You really don't have to." Kagome said.  
  
"He wants to, just say thanks." a women said enjoying the scene.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, your the greatest." Kagome said hugging him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back, 'Wow I should buy her stuff more often' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Aww you two are perfect for each other." the women said.  
  
They blushed a light pink and the store clerk handed Inuyasha the ring. Inuyasha placed the ring on Kagome's left hand ring finger and smiled when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried hugging him even harder, "I'm so happy, your the greatest, your wonderful, you-" Inuyasha placed two fingers on her lips and gently wiped away her tears.  
  
"They should get married." the women whispered to the clerk, he nodded 'yes' and went to help another customer.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha.... um....uh.... what's your last name?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha who just shrugged. (A/N...does anybody know inuyashas last name? u could help me out here, lo)  
  
"I'm Kagura and this is my little sis Kanna." Kagura said and a little girl with white hair walked up to them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kagome said.  
  
Kanna just stared, "She doen't talk much." Kagura said  
  
"I know how it feels, he's a mute." Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"I will see you around, bye." Kagura said waving good bye.  
  
"Bye!" Kagome said waving back, "Lets go home?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded 'yes' (A/N I should make a bobble head doll of Inuyasha, he nods to fucking much!)  
  
They walked to Kagome's house until they met up with Miroku and Sango in the frontyard.  
  
"Hey guys." Kagome said waving.  
  
They saw the ring shine in the sunlight, "Wow Kags!! Awsome ring!!!" Sango yelled grabbing her hand.  
  
"Yeah it's nice aint it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome it's beautiful!!!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Is it real?" Miroku asked taking a look.  
  
"Yep, Inuyasha bought it for me." Kagome said.  
  
"He got you a beautiful ring?!" Sango asked loudly.  
  
"Yeah and boy was it expensive." Kagome answered.  
  
"Aww how sweet. Why don't you get me anything?!" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Uh...I don't know. You never asked." Miroku said.  
  
"It's not like I asked him to buy the ring for me. I was starring at it and he saw how much I wanted it and he just bought it for me." Kagome said.  
  
"WOW! You have the greatest boyfriend ever." Sango said.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!! He's just a friend." Kagome yelled the first part.  
  
"Lets go to the movies." Miroku said changing the subject.  
  
Inuyasha did a thumbs up and everyone else said "Sure."  
  
"So what movie are we gonna watch?" Kagome asked when they got there. Inuyasha made the Spider Man sign. "So you wanna watch Spider Man 2?" Kagome asked. He nodded.   
  
"Fine with me." Miroku said.  
  
"Same here. I liked number 1." Sango said.  
  
They walked in the theaters and got 4 tickets for Spider Man 2. Then they went to the food stand. And they got 2 big buckets of popcorn and 4 sodas. After that they went to the theater and got in their seats. Inuyasha was sitting on the left of Kagome then Sango was on the right of Kagome and Miroku was on the right of Sango. They sat their watching the trailers waiting for the movie to start.  
  
Later....After the movie.  
  
"Wow. That movie was amazing." Sango said.  
  
"Yep. It sure was." Miroku said.  
  
"Good choice Inuyasha." Kagome finished. "Hey look! There's a picture booth over there."  
  
"Lets go." Sango said. They all walked into the booth. Somehow all four got themselves in there and they took four pictures.   
  
"DAMN IT MIROKU!"   
  
"Sango I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
  
SLAP  
  
FLASH. The picture was taken right when she slapped him.  
  
The second picutre Kagomes head was on Inuyashas shoulder smiling. Inuyasha was also smiling. And Miroku was unconsious and Sango was just smiling.   
  
The third picture. Kagome and Sango did a peace sign while Inuyasha tried to wake up Miroku in the backround.  
  
The forth picture Kagome did a daring move and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Inuyasha was smiling and Sango and Miroku were also smiling.   
  
After all four pictures were taken. Inuyasha looked at Kagome shocked.   
  
"That was for the ring you bought me earlier." Kagome said and began rubbing his ears.  
  
"I'll take this picture." Sango said grabbing the picture of her slapping Miroku.  
  
"I want this one." Miroku said grabbing the third picture.  
  
"I'll take this one." Kagome said grabbing the second picture.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the forth picture and smiled when he looked at it.  
  
They all went home. Everyone put their pictures in frames and went to sleep in their own houses.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head from the pillow to see the picture that they took at the booth. He blowed a kiss towards Kagome and went to sleep.

* * *

That was one daring move Kagome. Inu...GO FOR IT! Anyways hope you liked it. Please review. 


	6. The attack

Yo guys and girls waz up! Here's chapter 6 of "The silent one" enjoy everyone!!

* * *

"Inuyasha someone called for you!" Kaede yelled outside of his door.  
  
'Five more minutes ma.' Inuyasha tought.  
  
"Someone's calling for you!" Kaede yelled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the picture of him and the gang that they took at the movies.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
They all walked into the booth. Somehow all four got themselves in there and they took four pictures.   
  
"DAMN IT MIROKU!"   
  
"Sango I'm sorry. It was an accident."  
  
SLAP  
  
FLASH. The picture was taken right when she slapped him.  
  
The second picutre Kagomes head was on Inuyashas shoulder smiling. Inuyasha was also smiling. And Miroku was unconsious and Sango was just smiling.   
  
The third picture. Kagome and Sango did a peace sign while Inuyasha tried to wake up Miroku in the backround.  
  
The forth picture Kagome did a daring move and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Inuyasha was smiling and Sango and Miroku were also smiling.   
  
After all four pictures were taken. Inuyasha looked at Kagome shocked.   
  
"That was for the ring you bought me earlier." Kagome said and began rubbing his ears.  
  
"I'll take this picture." Sango said grabbing the picture of her slapping Miroku.  
  
"I want this one." Miroku said grabbing the third picture.  
  
"I'll take this one." Kagome said grabbing the second picture.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the forth picture and smiled when he looked at it.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Inuyasha got up opened the door and grabbed the phone from Kaede.  
  
"It's not who you think Romeo." Kaede said pointing at the picture on the desk.  
  
Inuyasha just toke the phone and moved it to his ear.  
  
"Meet me at the alley behind the shopping center, I'll be waiting." a voice said and hung up.  
  
'I wonder who is was.' Inuyasha thought, 'I better check it out.' Inuyasha ate breakfest and left.  
  
Later on Kagome woke up and decided to visit Inuyasha without him knowing, 'I can't wait to see the surprised look on his oh so cute face.' Kagome thought eating her breakfest.  
  
"Tell Inuyasha I said hi." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Ok ma I will." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome walked to Inuyasha's house and knocked on the door. Kaede opened the door to find Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha's not here right now." Kaede said.  
  
"Oh do you know where he is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It depends." Kaede said, "If your willing to tell me what's going on between you two."  
  
"We are really good friends." Kagome said.  
  
"Did you kiss him because you told him the love you feel for him?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Oh you saw the picture.... well earlier he buyed me a ring I wanted without me asking so I was really greatful." Kagome explained.  
  
"I see well sorry but all I know is that the person who called was at the shopping center calling from a payphone." Kaede said.  
  
"Ok well see ya later." Kagome said running to the shopping center.  
  
Kaede closed the door, 'Something's wrong, I can feel it.' Kaede thought.  
  
Kagome was running past the alley until she heard some hurtful sounds and hid behind a trash can.  
  
"Say your sorry to her you little worm." a man said kicking another person.  
  
Kagome turned around and looked over the trash can. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha on the ground towards her face down being kicked by three people. The two at Inuyasha's left was Hiten and Manten, the two trouble making brothers of school, and to his right was Naraku, the school bully, and gang leader.  
  
"Tell this sweet little chick that your sorry right now." Naraku said pointing to Kikyo.  
  
"Forget it boss." Hiten started.  
  
"He's not talking." Manten finished.  
  
"Then make him, I want a full apology no matter what, he broke my heart and thanks to my new love, Naraku is giving me the chance to make him suffer." Kikyo said grabbing to Naraku's arm.  
  
"You continue with the torture. I have a feeling I'll be busy." Naraku said and began making out with Kikyo.  
  
There lips went together and Naraku forced his tongue into Kikyo's mouth. Naraku pressed his tongue forcefully pushing Kikyo's tongue on the bottom of her mouth and began licking the side of her mouth. They seperated for air and embraced eachother. Kikyo's head rested on Naraku's shoulder while he sucked on her neck Kikyo moaned and saw something move at the trash can.  
  
"Lover someone is watching us." Kikyo whispered.  
  
Naraku signaled Manten to check it out. Manten kicked the trash can and it fell over and Kagome could be seen.  
  
"Um.... I was taking out the trash." Kagome lied.  
  
Manten pulled Kagome to the badly hurt Inuyasha by her hair and sat on top of her making sure she couldn't get away.  
  
"Why are you doing this!?" Kagome asked loudly.  
  
"Inuyasha got my lover in trouble so she wanted to get a full apology so we jumped him." Naraku said calmly.  
  
"You know he dosen't talk." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"So what, that's nothing alittle torture can't change." Naraku said smiling evilly.  
  
"You sick basterd." Kagome said full of anger.  
  
"I'm just doing this for my mate." Naraku said and begain making out with Kikyo.  
  
"Eww stop that your making me sick!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Hiten and Manten laughed.  
  
"How dare you say that!" Kikyo yelled and kicked Kagome in the face. Suddenly Inuyasha's anger grew when he saw how Kikyo was kicking Kagome.  
  
"Yeah show her who's boss, that just turns me on." Naraku said rubbing his manlyness against Kikyo's ass.  
  
"Oh just wait until we're finished with them, then we can pleassure eachother all we want." Kikyo said rubbing her ass against him.  
  
"Aw uck!! Just kill me now I don't wanna watch you two flirt! It's disgusting!" Kagome yelled making a truly sick face.  
  
"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Naraku yelled getting angry and slapped her.  
  
"Oww." Kagome said in pain.  
  
"Boss can we have some fun with her?" Hiten asked bearing his fangs.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll enjoy myself and watch." Naraku answered as he rubbed Kikyo's left breast.  
  
"Wow you two are made for each other huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
Manten stood up and Hiten picked her up and pushed her against the wall, "I'll have fun torturing you, and then I can eat your beautiful body one limb at a time." Hiten said bearing his fangs.  
  
"This will be fun brother, save some for me." Manten said licking his lips.  
  
"Stay away from her you sick basterds!!!" someone yelled and soon the bodies of Hiten and Manten were unconsious on the ground.  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome asked covering eyes with her arm to block the sunlight.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, your safe now." Kagome's sight came back and she saw Inuyasha was standing over the brothers, "Now it's your turn." Inuyasha said looking straight at Naraku.  
  
"We shall battle." Naraku said standing up, "Lets fight!!" Naraku yelled lunging towards Inuyasha.

* * *

Aw uck!! I feel sick now that I made that scene of Naraku and Kikyo flirting. :{ I gotta go throw up It'll be awhile till the next update please just review. 


	7. He talks?

Yo homies! lol. Anyway Puts in D12 CD here's chapter 7.

* * *

* * *

Naraku lunged at Inuyasha and he just caught his head and shoved him into the ground.  
  
"You can do it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, 'Wow he actually talked.... for me. Does this mean he likes me?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kick his ass Naraku." Kikyo yelled. Kagome jumped on Kikyo and began punching her visiously.  
  
"Inuyasha is gonna win this fight just like me bitch!" Kagome yelled in between punches. Kikyo past out and Kagome threw her on top of Naraku. Naraku got up and carried Kikyo in his arms bridal style while running off.  
  
"You will regret this!" Naraku yelled and then he was outta sight.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned to him and hugged him tight.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha your talking, all because I was in danger." Kagome said between sobs.  
  
"Is there any other reason to speak out?" Inuyasha asked and hugged her back.  
  
"But why haven't you talked until today?" Kagome asked smiling with her face burried in Inuyashas chest.  
  
"Lets not talk about that here." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok but can we rest? I'm tired from the fight." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and picked her up bridal style.  
  
"How about we try this?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"But aint I heavy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Your not heavy." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"But I'm fat." Kagome said ashamed.  
  
"Your not fat, your sexy." Inuyasha whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead. Kagome blushed and melted in his hold on her as he walked to his car. He placed Kagome in the passenger seat and he got on the driver seat.  
  
"Inuyasha did you really talk just for me?" Kagome asked. In responce Inuyasha held her hand with his right hand and steered with his left. When they got to the houses Inuyasha carried Kagome to her house.  
  
"Um Inuyasha.... I can walk now." Kagome said.  
  
"Do you want to?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.  
  
"Well not much." Kagome answered.  
  
"Then I'll just carry you to your bed." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's really sweet but you don't have to." Kagome said.  
  
"I told you, your not heavy or fat, you just have a great body so don't listen if anyone calls you fat they're just jealous." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, thank you.... nobody ever talked to me like that before." Kagome said wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha opened the door with Kagome's keys while carring her somehow.  
  
"Hi guys, oh Inuyasha what happened, you have a blackeye." Ms. Higurashi said seeing the blackeye Inuyasha had.  
  
"I must've got this when Naraku jumped on top of me and began punching me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You got jumped, who would do such a thing!? Wait did you just talk?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Mom can you excuse us, we're gonna have a serious talk." Kagome said politly.  
  
"Sure dear, oh and if your gonna try something.... um new then lock the door ok?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Sure thing Kagome's mom." Inuyasha answered and carried Kagome to her room.  
  
"So you wanna carry me while we talk or are you gonna put me on the bed?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha placed her on the bed and sat next to her.  
  
"I know you have many questions so just ask away." Inuyasha said holding her hand.  
  
"Why were you so quiet?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Something horrible happened to me when I was 5 years old." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Is that also why you wear gloves?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked sliding closer to him.  
  
"I killed a man." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"You killed someone, but your too sweet to do a thing like that." Kagome said grabbing on to his arm.  
  
"It all began when I got called in school. I was running home to see my parents early but when I got home..." Inuyasha froze, "I found them on the ground dead." Inuyasha finished with a tear rolling down his check.  
  
"Oh Inuyaha I didn't know." Kagome said.  
  
"That's how it began, the man that killed them was waiting there for me, he was about to kill me, but I found a gun under a chair and I killed him with it. I wear these gloves because I can't let anyone touch my killer hands." Inuyasha said shaking.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said, "I'm sorry that happened to you." Kagome said pressing her breast onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What happened after that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The FBI took me to counceling and when they saw how I never talked and always wore gloves they gave up. After that Kaede took care of me and I grew up a mute." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No one ever told me anything like that before. I'm glad you can open up to me as a friend." Kagome said squeezing her breast onto his back.  
  
"Is that all we are? Just friends?" Inuyasha asked turning around and crawling over her.  
  
"Close the door and lock it please." Kagome said pointing to the door. Inuyasha closed and locked the door with his foot.  
  
"Now where were we?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kiss me Inuyasha, kiss me now!" Kagome said loudly. Inuyasha slowly placed his lips on Kagome's and licked her lips for enterance, Kagome quickly opened her mouth and she felt Inuyasha's tounge slide over her teeth and Inuyasha messaged her tounge with his, Kagome tilted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck for him to deepen the kiss, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. They seperated for air, "Wow.... that was wonderful." Kagome said.  
  
"Pretty good for my first kiss huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Your first, that's hard to believe." Kagome answered.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Your so cute and that kiss was perfect!" Kagome squeeled.  
  
"You think so?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah it was my first but it was amazing." Kagome answered.  
  
"Your first one, but your so beautiful and your body is great." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I never let anyone take advantage of me." Kagome said.  
  
"So you saved the pleasure of your lips for the man you truly love?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, and that one person is you." Kagome said.  
  
"Wow I feel so special." Inuyasha said and began reaching his hand under her shirt.  
  
"Oh, so your gonna give that a try huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah you gonna stop me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nope, go on ahead." Kagome said, Inuyashas hand moved up her shirt then to her bra and then he paused and moved away, "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha look at his hand, then back to Kagome, "Just take them off." Kagome said.  
  
"I can't, these hands are...." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You killed that man for a good reason." Kagome said.  
  
"I just can't do it. Im sorry." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok. I'll be waiting untill then." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded then opened the door. The second he opened it he saw Ms. Higurashi leaning against the door.   
  
"Mom!? Were you listening!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Um...Heres your laundry dear. Goodbye." Ms. Higurashi said handing her the laundry and running downstairs.  
  
"Your mom acts really crazy sometimes. You know that?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yea I know. I know." Kagome said.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.   
  
"I'll get it." Sota said running to the front door.  
  
"Is this where Inuyasha lives?" a man asked.  
  
"No. He lives next door. Why do you ask?" Sota asked.  
  
"I just wanted to give him a message. Later." the man said then left.

* * *

Who do you think that guy was???? Anyway you'll learn in the next chapter. Please review. 


	8. The Prank

Hi everybody I'm kinda in a bad mood so if it sucks just don't give me any flames. Here's chapter 8

* * *

"10-9-8-7.....1 ready or not here I come!!" Kagome yelled looking away from the tree.  
  
"You think see'll find us?" Sota asked Inuyasha hiding in a ditch.  
  
"Only if you keep talking." Inuyasha whispered from the tree he was in.  
  
Kagome walked towards the tree Inuyasha was in, "I know someone is here because I heard something." Kagome thought out loud. Inuyasha did what first came to mine.  
  
"Whoo whoo whoo whoo." Inuyasha said in a owls tone.  
  
"Oh just an owl." Kagome said and ran off, 'Wait a sec, owls should be sleeping at this time of day.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hehehe." Inuyasha laugh quietly in delite.  
  
"Oh Inuyashie!!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Inuyasha yelled and ran off towards Kagome.  
  
"There you are Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Help me!! She's coming!!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Oh Inuyashie!"  
  
"Hear that she's coming." Inuyasha yelled hiding behind Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha look at me." Kagome said turning him to her, "You are my Inuyashie." Kagome whispered in a Kikyo voice.  
  
Inuyasha backed away, "You tricked me just to win a game!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry but.... yeah." Kagome said.  
  
"There's only one way for me to forgive you." Inuyasha said licking his lips.  
  
"I'm up for it." Kagome said and Inuyasha kissed her.  
  
"Ewww!" Sota yelled from behind a bush.  
  
"Sota come out, Inuyasha is it!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm tired lets go inside." Sota said coming out of hiding and walked to the house.  
  
"Oh yeah we gotta tell Miroku and Sango about you talking again." Kagome said looking at her watch.  
  
"I got an idea." Inuyasha whispered with an evil grin on his face.  
  
RING RING RING RING  
  
Sango's cell phone rang as Miroku groped her ass.  
  
"You were lucky this time." Sango said coldly and answered her phone, "Hello this is Sango."  
  
"Hello Sango. " Inuyasha said in a crazy and scary voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
"W..Who's this?" Sango asked. Miroku scooted closer to her to listen to who's on the other line.  
  
"This is someone you don't know, but I know you." Inuyasha said trying to hold in the laughter. Kagome was also trying to hold in the laughter as she heard Sango on the other line.  
  
"Kohaku stop it!" Sango yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha nearly burst out into laughter.  
  
"This is not Kohaku. Meet me in the forest behind Kagomes house. Bring a friend if you'd like." Inuyasha said evily.   
  
"Fine. We'll beat you there." Sango yelled and hung up. Inuyasha hung up and him and Kagome burst out into laughter.   
  
"So, what'd we gonna do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We're gonna jump him. All four of us." Sango said putting the phone in her purse.   
  
"Geez, that's kinda violent. Don't you think." Miroku asked.  
  
"Nobody ever, ever tries to prank call me and expects to get away with it." Sango said balling up her fist.  
  
"Geez. Remind me never to prank you." Miroku said backing away.  
  
"Let's go." Sango said dragging Miroku to Kagomes house.  
  
"Ok ok just let go of my hand, it hurts." Miroku said.  
  
They ran to Kagomes house and knocked on the door.   
  
"It's unl-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh! Your suppose to be mute right now remember? They don't know you can talk. It's open!" Kagome yelled the last part.  
  
Sango and Miroku barged in her living room. "Somebody pranked called me and said they want to meet me in the forest. Come on." Sango said pulling both Inuyasha and Kagomes hands. Sango pulled Inuyasha and Kagome with Miroku behind into the forest behind Kagomes house.   
  
"Ok we're here. Now where is that punk." Sango said suddenly stopping in her tracks, making Inuyasha and Kagome almost trip.  
  
"Ah so you finally came eh?" Inuyasha said lowly behind Sango and Miroku. The voice came from above them because Inuyasha was throwing his voice.  
  
"I did not know you could do that." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"It's a gift." Inuyasha whispered back. "Now you will find me..." Inuyasha looked around "...at the big rock on your right."   
  
"That's it. This is the end for you punk!" Sango said jumping over the rock and falling into a mud puddle.  
  
"Now isn't that funny." Miroku said laughing.  
  
"Shut up! Show yourself you punk!" Sango yelled.  
  
"In the cave towards your left." Inuyasha said again.  
  
"Miroku get in there." Sango yelled throwing Miroku in the cave.  
  
"Aren't there bears in caves?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"There aren't any bears in these woods." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"AHHHHHH. A BEAR!!!" Miroku yelled and ran out at full speed hiding behind Sango.  
  
RRROOOOAAAAAARRRRR  
  
The bear growled at them coming out of the cave.  
  
"No bears huh? Lets go!" Kagome yelled running away with the others following.  
  
"When I find that damn prankster he's dead!" Sango yelled while running.  
  
"Shut up and run!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You shut up you assh-wait... Did you just talk?!" Sango yelled running.  
  
"Yea well what else is new?!" Inuyasha yelled opening the back door to Kagomes house. They all ran in once at a time and all trip on top of eachother.   
  
"Who's hand is that?" Sango asked coldly.  
  
"Sorry. Accident." Miroku said moving his hand.  
  
"Okay now! Explain! What's going on here!?" Sango yelled getting up and looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Looks like we lost the bear." Inuyasha said looking out the window.  
  
Sango jumped on top of Inuyasha and pinned him down. "Tell me what is going on!" Sango said through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Ok ok I'll tell you just let go of my neck." Inuyasha said trying to breathe.  
  
Sango got up and pushed him against the wall.   
  
"I can talk now." Inuyasha said.  
  
"How!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"We were jumped by Naraku and his goons so Inuyasha yelled for them to get away from me and knocked them out." Kagome explained.  
  
"He fought them for you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"That's so heroic!" Sango yelled, "Wait that was you on the phone wasn't it?" Sango asked pushing him harder to the wall.  
  
"Um.... yeah." Inuyasha laughed nervously.  
  
"You are so dead!!" Sango yelled her eyes turning blood shot red.  
  
"No don't do it!" Kagome yelled pulling Sango's arm off of Inuyasha's shoulders and he ran off.  
  
"Your one phyco bitch!" Inuyasha yelled running to Kagomes room.  
  
"Come back here!" Sango yelled trying to break free of Mirokus hold on her.  
  
"Sango calm down!" Kagome said cupping Sangos checks in her hands.  
  
"No way!! I'm gonna.... I'm gonna..." Sango said suddenly passing out.  
  
"Is she ok?" Miroku asked feeling her strength fade away.  
  
"She's just calming down, that's just like Sango." Kagome said pulling Sango away from Miroku and set her on the couch.  
  
"Is that lunatic done with?" Inuyasha asked from upstairs.  
  
"Come down, she's calm now." Kagome said and Inuyasha slid down the stair railing falling onto his ass.  
  
"Always wanted to try that." Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked rushing to him.  
  
"Ow, no pain no game." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Want me to kiss it to make the pain go away?" Kagome asked smiling flirtishly.  
  
"Not my ass, but a kiss would be great." Inuyasha said leaning into a deep kiss.  
  
"About time!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha said and leaned into another kiss.  
  
"Well since everyone is now getting along I'm going home." Miroku said getting up and opened the front door.  
  
"Me too, remember to use a condom." Sango said walking out the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomarrow ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'll see you tomarrow baby." Kagome said in a sexy tone.  
  
"Ok honey." Inuyasha said as he leaned into a third kiss. This time Sango and Miroku just watch as Kagomes and Inuyashas tongues slid into each others mouths and wrestled to be the dominant one and Inuyasha won.  
  
"Wow I seen movie kisses but that is the best one ever." Sango said, "Can I try?" she asked.  
  
"No way, get your own man, he's mine!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Lets continue tomarrow." Inuyasha whispered and she nodded 'yes'.  
  
They left the house and walked home.  
  
"Sango's right if you two ever get 'busy' then use protection." Ms. Higurashi said from up the stairs.  
  
Kagome just walked into her room and worked on homework  
  
"Why did you have to find out were Inuyasha lives?" Kikyo asked on a bed next to Naraku.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Naraku asked getting annoyed.  
  
"I want to know." Kikyo answered.  
  
"You'll see, thanks to Spike finding out where he lives I got plans for him." Naraku said turning away from her.  
  
"What's your plan? He's too strong to fight head on."  
  
"The skilled fighter dosen't fight with his body or mine." Naraku started and Kikyo slide closer to him.  
  
"What does he fight with?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"His heart.... we must strike his heart!" Naraku answered loudly.

* * *

Ok there's chapter 8. Please REVIEW!! 


	9. A curse and a death

Hi everyone! This chapter is a request by ZoZe so Sango and Miroku are hitting it. Here's chapter 9.

* * *

Knock knock knock  
  
"I'm coming!" Miroku yelled running to the door and opened it, "Oh hi Sango. What are you doing here? Oh did you come to bear my child?"  
  
"You wish pervert." Sango said getting ready to slap him.  
  
"My parents are here so don't call me that." Miroku whispered.  
  
"Sorry but it's the truth." Sango whispered back.  
  
"I'm going now!" Miroku yelled and walked out the door, "So why did you come to my house?"  
  
"You were late so many times the teacher asked me to pick you up." Sango answered.  
  
"Oh hey what do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?" Miroku asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Do you always at like a pevert because if you didn't then you would be a pimp." Sango said.  
  
"Really?" Miroku asked looking at her and smiling.  
  
"No, not really. I was lying." Sango said.  
  
Miroku then trip over himself. "You okay?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm just like sleeping beauty. All I need is a kiss then I'll get up." Miroku said still on the ground.  
  
Sango rolled him over with her foot and stepped on his manly area. "Ugh Oww Damn." Miroku said rolling around towards the street.  
  
"I hope you never have children!" Sango yelled and stomped off.   
  
Miroku slowly got up and ran after her holding his manly area and groaning in pain. (a/n...yea it hurts that much. My sis did it to me one time.)  
  
"You give up yet?" Sango asked seeing how Miroku was still holding his manly area.  
  
She got her answer when she felt a hand rubbing her ass. Sango turned and slapped him twice.   
  
"Hey! Why did you slap me two times?" Miroku asked rubbing both his cheeks.  
  
"The first one was from earlier and the second one was for now and this is for being a pervert!" she yelled and kicked his stomach.  
  
"Ugh the pain." Miroku groaned.  
  
'He looks kinda cute when he's in pain. Maybe I should go easy on him.' Sango thought. She then held out her hand for him to take and helped him up.  
  
"Sango, please don't be so violent." Miroku said putting his arm over her shoulder.   
  
"Don't touch me." Sango said coldly and glarred at him.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll stay one foot away. See no touchy." Miroku said quickly removing his arm and taking one foot to the side.  
  
"Thank you. Now lets just head on to class. Shall we?" Sango said cheerfully.   
  
'She'e cute, sexy, and...strong. Wow!' Miroku thought and then felt his manly area waking up.  
  
"Are you checking me out!" Sango yelled.   
  
"Huh? No, no, I'm not." Miroku said.  
  
"Hmph, Better not." Sango said. Both of them walked to class just in time for the bell to ring. "Thanks to you now I was almost late." Sango said sitting in her seat.  
  
"It's not my fault you almost took away my chance of children." Miroku said sitting in his seat and then noticed everyone in class was staring.  
  
"What you staring at!? Mind your own buisness." Sango said. "You idiot. Now look what you've done." Sango said slapping the back of Mirokus head.  
  
"Look what I've done? This is all your fault." Miroku said.   
  
Sango then does the unpredictable and...kissed him right there in front of everyone. Miroku stared wide eyed of shock. Sango pulled back.  
  
"What? At least it got you to shut up." Sango said. "Plus your kinda cute."  
  
Miroku was moving in closer to kiss her again but was interupted by the teacher. "Miroku, Sango, would you mind waiting for after class to do that." The teacher said.  
  
Miroku then moved back and then class started.  
  
-Meanwhile with Inuyasha-  
  
Inuyasha woke up to his alarm clock and shot out of bed. "Who set up my alarm clock when I'm not even going to school? I'm suppose to be suspended." Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"I'm going grocery shopping today. I'll see you later." Kaede said walking past his doorway.  
  
"Kaede did you set up my alarm clock?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah I thought you would like to visit Kagome today while I'm out." Kaede explained.  
  
"Kagome's probably still sleeping now anyway." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh good morning. KAGOME!!??" Inuyasha yelled the last part in shock. Kagome was wearing a black mini skirt and a red skin thight short sleeve shirt. Inuyasha starred at her and began to drool.  
  
"Please don't drool all over the new carpet." Kaede said shutting Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"Well hurry up and get dressed." Kagome said. Inuyasha ran into his room and ran back to the living room with baggy jeans and a L.A. Lakers jersey that said Bryant on the back, "Wow that was fast." Kagome said.  
  
"Well I'm leaving, bye." Kaede said walking out the door.  
  
"Bye bye, see ya!" Kagome yelled as Kaede drove off and they walked into her house.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Inuyasha asked and then Kagome pushed him on the couch and the began making out untill Inuyasha gently pushed her to the side, "What about your mom? She'll see us." Inuyasha said looking around.  
  
"My mom went on a buisness trip, Sota's at school, and grandpa is at his friends house for poker night." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh so the house is all to yourself?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah and what better way to pass by time then making out with the best kisser ever?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Your right." Inuyasha said laying on the bed on top of Kagome.  
  
"Oh, feels like your happy to see me." Kagome said feeling Inuyasha's harden manlyness rubbing on her leg and they began making out.  
  
-Back to Miroku and Sango-  
  
"Sango wait up!" Miroku yelled after class was over.  
  
"Go to class your gonna be late." Sango said.  
  
"You sound like my teacher." Miroku said catching up to her.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked. Miroku leaned down and gave her a light kiss and moved back.  
  
"That was for earlier." Miroku said and began walking away.  
  
"Hey!" Sango yelled and Miroku turned around, "Can't you do better then that!?" Sango asked. Miroku walked to her and leaned down for a kiss, he licked her lips for enterance and she opened her mouth so Miroku slid his tongue into Sango's mouth and licked the sides of her mouth getting a full taste of her. Sango tilted her head for Miroku to deepen the kiss but she heard the bell ring and pushed him back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm late, sorry but I gotta go." Sango said and ran to a corner. Before she ran around it Miroku grabbed her arm gently, "What?" Sango asked turning around.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" Miroku asked and let go of her.  
  
"Of course. Saturday ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll pick you up." Miroku said and began to walk away.  
  
"Later." Sango said and ran off to class.  
  
'Wow my frist kiss. She's amazing' Miroku thought imagining her running off with an extreme close up of her ass.  
  
Later it was lunch time, Sango sat on Miroku's lap and they were feeding each other.  
  
"There he is." Naraku said to Kikyo hiding with her behind a bush.  
  
"Why do we have to do this?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"He is Inuyasha's childhood friend so if we do this he will be injured inside." Naraku said signaling his gang to jump him and they did knocking him and Sango out.  
  
"Done sir." Maten said getting off of Miroku and got a feel of Sangos ass.  
  
"Ok now it's my turn." Naraku said pulling out a huge needle from his pocket, "Now for the final touch." Naraku said and stabbed the needle into Mirokus right hand. Miroku screamed at the pain but then was tied up along with Sango.  
  
"Alright now should we go?" Hiten asked.  
  
"Yes you know what to do." Naraku said and they all scattered. Naraku placed a note next to Mirokus face under a rock and ran off with Kikyo.  
  
Then later on at Kagomes house Inuyasha and Kagome were still making out in Kagomes room with the door locked.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha there's a phone call for you!" Sota yelled though the door. Inuyasha and Kagome got up and opened the door, "Here." Sota said handing him the phone.  
  
"Hello." Inuyasha said irritated.  
  
"Hey come to your house." Someone said over the phone and hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Lets go." Inuyasha said hanging up the phone and dragged Kagome downstairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Someone's at my house."(A/N. The callers name isn't someone.lol) Inuyasha said pulling the door open and saw someone running away from his house.  
  
"Hurry, lets get in the house!" Kagome yelled running to Inuyashas house. They ran into the house and they froze at what they saw.  
  
"I... Inu... yasha." Kaede said weakly on the ground face down.  
  
"Kaede what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. He could see all the blood, smell the stench of death coming, and hear the blood flowing out of Kaede.  
  
"This might hurt a bit." Kagome said and slowly turned Kaede face up. Kaedes neck was cut and her arm seemed broken.  
  
"Inuyasha.... it was.... a man.... about your age." Kaede said weakly.  
  
"Why would anyone do such a cruel thing?" Kagome asked starting to cry.  
  
"Please Kaede, don't die on me. Don't die!!" Inuyasha yelled bursting into tears, "Your the only one who volenteered to take care of me after I killed Ryukotsa."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kaede said weakly lifting her hand to his face and Inuyasha grabbed it, "Don't hur-" Kaedes hand dropped out of Inuyashas and the smell of death took over her body as it went pale.  
  
"No.... no Kaede, please no!!!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kaedes hand but he put it down slowly as he felt it was already cold.  
  
"Is she?" Kagome asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"Dead. She's dead!!!" Inuyasha yelled feeling anger, pain, and shock going through his body.  
  
"We gotta call the police. Give me your cell phone." Kagome said. Inuyasha handed her the cell and turned to the wall. Kagome dailed 911, "Hello this is-"  
  
SMASH!!!!  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
Kagome was interupted when Inuyasha was tearing the room apart, "Aaarrrgh!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and punch the wall making a huge hole and fell to his knees in tears.  
  
"Come quick. We're at 1654 Tetsusaiga street." Kagome said hanging up the phone and placed it on the floor, "Inuyasha it's alright, she's at a better place now." Kagome said reasuringly.  
  
"Yes.... a better place where I will never go, I killed in the past so I'm forever cursed to go to.... Hell." Inuyasha said dropping his fist to the ground.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said still crying.  
  
Inuyasha was facing the ground deep in tought, 'I will get my revenge. The one who killed Kaede... he will pay, he'll pay!!!' Inuyasha thought as a red glow in his eyes formed.

* * *

Wow..... REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! 


	10. Vengence

Yo!! Chapter 10 is here!!!

* * *

* * *

Sango woke up and looked around to see blood coming from Mirokus hand. She leaned against a tree and pushed off the floor to stand up. From her new view Sango saw that Mirokus hand was stabbed by a huge needle and he was tied up too.  
  
"Sango there you are!" Rin yelled runnig to her, "Class has already started and.... why are you all tied up?"  
  
"Mmmm.. mmmmp." Sango said under the duct tape.  
  
"Let me help with that." Rin said cheerfully and quickly pulled the duct tape off.  
  
"Thank- ahhh ow!" Sango yelled moving her lips in a 'That stings' way.  
  
"Sorry. Where's Miroku? He's missing too." Rin said.  
  
"We were jumped." Sango said and looked to Miroku.  
  
"Oh shit!! Come on lets carry him!" Rin said moving to Miroku.  
  
"I would like to help but I can't." Sango said moving her arms as much as she can.  
  
"Oh sorry." Rin said and began to untie Sango.  
  
"Thank you. Now lets carry Miroku to the nurse and then he goes straight to the hospital." Sango said finally free.  
  
"Right!" Rin yelled getting excited.  
  
They both carried Miroku to the nurses office and called the police.  
  
"Shouldn't we call Inuyasha and Kagome too?" Rin asked, "They are your friends and Mirokus."  
  
"Yeah your right." Sango said pulling out her cell phone and dailed Kagomes home phone number.  
  
"Hello." a crying Ms. Higurashi answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked hearing her sniff.  
  
"Hold on I'll get Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said and went out the front door to call over Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the house and Ms. Higurashi cried more so Inuyasha hugged her to calm her down while Kagome talked on the phone.  
  
"Hello." Kagome said crying too.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you both crying?" Sango asked getting worried.  
  
"Somebody killed Kaede." Kagome answered.  
  
"Who!?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome answered.  
  
"Mirokus been hurt." Sango said.  
  
"We'll be right there." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok hurry." Sango said and hung up.  
  
Kagome hung up and turned to Inuyasha, "Miroku's hurt." Kagome said.  
  
"Lets go." Inuyasha said and they got in his car. They speeded off leaving the police behind to investigate the crime scene.  
  
"They're at the school now but they're gonna go to the hospital." Kagome said.  
  
"We'll beat the ambulance there." Inuyasha said, "Put on your seat belt."  
  
"Your not gonna, are you?" Kagome asked putting on the seat belt. As soon as they both had their seat belts on Inuyasha stepped on it and speeded past all of the cars, "Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Kagome kept screaming and they stopped in front of the school with Kagome still screaming.  
  
"We're here so SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha yelled the last part and Kagome stopped to end up breathing heavily.  
  
"You scared the shit outta me!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha opened the door for her and helped her out.  
  
"I can be very scary sometimes." Inuyasha said helping her stand up.  
  
"Next time I drive." Kagome said and ran into the school with Inuyasha next to her.  
  
"There they are." Inuyasha said pointing to the nurses office.  
  
"How did you get here so quick?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyashas car has nitro." Kagome answered.  
  
"Wow cool." Rin said looking over Sangos head.  
  
"Where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Behind the curtain." Sango said and walked to Mirokus bed moving away the curtain.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked staring fearfully at the needle in his hand.  
  
"Narakus gang jumped us." Sango said.  
  
"When?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"At lunch time." Sango answered.  
  
"Kaede was killed some time after lunch." Kagome said.  
  
"I found this letter next to Mirokus head." Sango said and handed them the paper.  
  
Inuyasha took the letter and they read it.  
  
_Dear, Inuyasha.  
___

_I gave your friend the wind tunnel curse._

_Every thing that gets in his way will be sucked up into his right hand._

_Every year of his llife the wind tunnel will grow and suck him in.  
  
This curse will be past down through his childrens for generations until the end of my family.  
  
The only way out is to kill.  
  
P.S. Make sure to get your grandma a good coffin so that we can throw it under water.  
  
From,  
  
Naraku and Kikyo.  
_  
Inuyasha crupled the letter in his hand and his eyes glowed red, "Lets call the police and tell them." Kagome said.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked.  
  
"Because now it's my turn." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My turn to fight back." Inuyasha said and began walking away.  
  
"Wait your not thinking of?" Kagome asked.  
  
"....." Inuyasha just kept walking.  
  
"No you can't!" Kagome yelled and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Why not? I've done it before." Inuyasha said and pulled his arm away to keep walking.  
  
"You were young then and now you know better!!" Kagome yelled and hugged him from behind.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome but this is me, a killer." Inuyasha said and removed his gloves to reveal his claws.  
  
"Your not a killer, your too sweet, nice, and gentle." Kagome said hugging thighter.  
  
"I'm truly a blood thirsty half-demon so get away from me." Inuyasha said pushing her away.  
  
"Please listen to me." Kagome said crying.  
  
"You don't understand, it's too late for me." Inuyasha said walking away and dropped his gloves to the ground.  
  
'I have to stop him, no matter what it takes.' Kagome thought and ran after him. Inuyasha left the building and ran off tracking Narakus scent, 'Damn he's too fast.... the car.' Kagome thought and jumped into the car.(A/N. Kagome took Inuyashas car keys.)  
  
"Naraku, today's your judgement day!!!" Inuyasha yelled running to a ware house with Kagome driving the car trying not to lose him but failed across the street from the ware house when Inuyasha went to the roof tops.  
  
"Inuyasha's here!?" Kikyo asked fearfully seeing him on the building across the street.  
  
"Damn it!! How does he know we were hiding here?" Naraku asked his best service man, Jaken.  
  
"Not sure sir." Jaken answered fearfully.  
  
"Then go ask him!!!" Naraku yelled and threw Jaken out the window. Jakens body fell just in front of Inuyashas car where Kagome was. Inuyasha jumped the long gap and landed through the broken window. Kagome saw Inuyasha jump the gap and abandoned the car running into the ware house.  
  
"Oh shit!" Kikyo yelled running behind Naraku.  
  
"Today Naraku you die." Inuyasha said pointing to him.  
  
"We shall see." Naraku said pulling out a knife.

* * *

Intense is my specailty!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!


	11. The cell part 1

YO!!!! Ladies and gents!!!! Chapter............... 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Inuyasha glarred at Naraku ready to charge full force but Naraku made the first move to ran through a hole in the brick wall that went to a different room.  
  
"You can't get away from me!!!" Inuyasha yelled running after him.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Kikyo asked being left behind.  
  
"You get your ass whipped!!" Kagome yelled and kicked Kikyo in the face knocking her out, 'Ok. He's close-by.... I can fell it'  
  
Naraku kept running but Inuyasha passed him and tripped him, "I told you, you can't get away." Inuyasha said stepping closer.  
  
"Stay back half-breed." Naraku said weakly.  
  
"My turn." Inuyasha said and punch Naraku in the gutt and he bend over, Inuyasha took advantage of this, ramming his knee into Narakus face many times, and he finished the combo attack with an upper cut to Narakus face lunching him onto some wooden boxes.  
  
"I'll... I'll k..... kill you." Naraku said weakly pulling out a gun.  
  
"Don't count on it." Inuyasha said and snatched the gun away. Naraku went up to his feet and stumbled his way to a window, "Now die." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No Inuyasha don't do it!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha pushed the guns nuzzle to Naraku cheak.  
  
'I can't do it? Why can't I pull the trigger?' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha punched Naraku once, "That's for putting the curse on Miroku!" Inuyasha punched him again, "That's for jumping me!" then Inuyasha turned the safty on the gun off and placed the nuzzle onto Narakus head aimming for his brains, "And this is for Kae-" Inuyasha felt a shiver go down his spine and he could hear the last words that Kaede said and more. Inuyasha dropped the gun and took a few steps back closing his ears to hear Kaedes words in his mine.  
  
"...Inuyasha.... don't hurt anyone." Kaede said and the feeling left Inuyasha frozen.  
  
"Hehehe." Naraku laughed evily picking up the gun, "A true killer never hesitates." Naraku said aiming the gun at Inuyashas head.  
  
"Inuyasha watch out!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyashas eyes went wide when he woke up from the trance. Naraku pulled the trigger but Inuyasha did a backflip, kicking the gun out of Narakus hand and Naraku stumbled backwards.  
  
"Whoa!!!" Naraku yelled and then he fell back through the window.  
  
"No!!!" Inuyasha yelled and slid on the floor towards the edge of the broken window trying to catch Narakus hand but failed misserably and he watched as Naraku fell towards the ground and then his body and blood splatted all over the pavement.  
  
"How dare you!" Kikyo yelled leaning against the brick wall. Inuyasha got up a turned towards her, "Murderer! ....murderer!! .......murderer!!!" Kikyo yelled and tried to push Inuyasha but he just stood still.  
  
"Murderer?" Inuyasha lifted his claw for a look, he could still in his mind see the blood that was first drawn when he killed Ryukotsa, and tears began to run down his face, "I'm a murderer." Inuyasha said weakly.  
  
"Secure the suspects!" a man yelled as cops began to enter the room with a large gun in there arms each. One man ran behind Inuyasha, smacked the back of Inuyashas neck with the oposite side of the gun and knocked him out.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Kagome asked before she was knocked out.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Kikyo yelled and was then knocked out.  
  
"What do you think happened here boss?" one police officer asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out sooner or later." the boss answered as he took a good look at Inuyashas face before he completly past out.  
  
A few hours later Inuyasha woke up to find himself lock in a metal chair, "Where....... am I?" Inuyasha asked himself. He looked around to see mirrors surrounding him, "Let me out of here!!!!" Inuyasha yelled trying to break free. He felt a shock of electricity run though his body and he screamed in pain.  
  
"Sorry sir but it's the only way to interrogate demons." a voice moniter said after Inuyashas pain left his body.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked facing to the ground.  
  
"Just answers." the voice moniter said, "What happen at the ware house?"  
  
"What about Kagome? Where is she? If you hurt her your all dead!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Both of the women are being regulary interrogated now." the voice moniter answered.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her!?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just asked her questions. Now answer ours." the voice moniter said.  
  
"I killed someone." Inuyasha answered, "It wasn't for fun."  
  
"Why did you kill the man?" the voice moniter asked.  
  
"He cursed my best friend and killed my guardi.... grandma, he killed my grandma." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"You'll spend a night in jail, and then tomarrow at noon your going to court." the voice moniter said.  
  
"I just hope I got a friendly roomate." Inuyasha said and then felt a shock of electricity. He got knocked out to be carried to the jail cell.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was being driven home by a police officer, "Will Inuyasha be alright?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"I doubt it, they found his finger prints on the gun so now he's considered guilty." the officer answered.  
  
"But he really didn't kill him, it was an accident." Kagome said.  
  
"That's what alot of people say, but usualy the suspect goes straight to jail." the officer said stopping the car in front of Kagomes house and opened the backdoor.  
  
"Kagome! I saw it on the news!" Sango said and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Inuyasha's innocent." Kagome said.  
  
"I believe you, we all know he didn't mean to." Miroku said popping up from behind Sango.  
  
"Miroku your suppose to be in the hospital." Kagome said.  
  
"After Naraku died the hole in my hand dissapered." Miroku explained.  
  
"What should we do!? Inuyasha's probably cold and scared in his cell right now!" Kagome said bursting into tears and Sango hugged her to make her feel better.  
  
It got dark and Inuyasha finally woke up in the jail cell, "So this is prison." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yep the only place I've ever been with out freedom, this is prison alright." a man said at the other side of the cell sitting on the toilet with his pants on, smoking.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Calm down live wire. My name is Onigumo."(A/N. Onigumo and Naraku have nothing to do with eachother.) the man said and stood up.  
  
"Don't call me that, I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whatcha in for?" Onigumo asked and climbed on to the top bed.  
  
"None of your buisness." Inuyasha said and layed onto his bed.  
  
"Well I'm in for stealing cars, selling drugs, and for murder." Onigumo said.  
  
"You killed a man too?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Now this conversation is going somewhere." Onigumo said.  
  
"Shut up and answer my question!" Inuyasha yelled and then was sushed by all the other people in different cells.  
  
"Not a man, but a women." Onigumo answered.  
  
"Any name?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Julia or as I called her.... mom. What about you?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"I killed a man named Naraku." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"So how old are you, Inuyasha?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"18. You?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"43. Aren't you kinda young? Don't you have school?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"I first killed someone when I was 5." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sounds like a tough life." Onigumo said.  
  
"After that I became a mute, wearing gloves to cover up my killing hands." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What made you kill the first man in the firt place?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"He killed my parents and was about to kill me." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Why did you kill the second guy?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"He cursed my friend and killed my grandma." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I kill my mom because she got in the way of my work." Onigumo said.  
  
"Onigumo." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah what is it, kid?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"Did you hesitate to you kill her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Not at all. You?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That means your not ment for this kind of life. True killers never hessitate to kill anyone. You're not a true killer." Onigumo said.  
  
"You think so?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah. You should go on in life and make it better in court tomarrow, you have a better future then I do." Onigumo said.  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Everyone enjoys a good talk now and then." Onigumo said.  
  
"You know what? Your not that bad, for a killer." Inuyasha said.  
  
"If I had a knife in my hand you wouldn't be saying that." Onigumo said.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that. Your a man that would rather teach to the younger generation." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Get some sleep, boy." Onigumo said turning over.  
  
'Kagome don't worry I'm coming back soon.' Inuyasha thought and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Theres chapter 11 for ya. please review! 


	12. The cell part 2

Yo! Chapter 12 is ready to read so knock urself out!!!!

* * *

At 6:00 a.m a police officer began banging the cell bars to wake everyone up, "Get up!!! It's community service time!!!!" the officer yelled.  
  
"Yo, Inuyasha get up." Onigumo said shaking him a bit.  
  
"Leave me alone." Inuyasha said turning his back to Onigumo.  
  
"You need to wake up or else your going straight to soiltary." Onigumo said.  
  
"Why is he banging the bars?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"To wake us all up." Onigumo answered.  
  
"Not for long." Inuyasha said and stood up against the wall. As soon as the officer banged one of the bars to Inuyashas cell, Inuyasha snached the stick away.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, kid!!?" Onigumo yelled and snached the stick and was then shocked by electrcity.  
  
"Now give it back." the officer said and Onigumo weakly handed him the stick.  
  
"You really have a lot to learn about jail, kid." Onigumo said and collasped on the bed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"If we touch anything that dosen't belong to us we're shocked by 40 volts of electricity." Onigumo said.  
  
"I did not know that." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You truly don't belong here then." Onigumo said and got up to his feet. The cell door opened and Inuyasha and Onigumo were shoved out to the field by police with guns.  
  
"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Community service." Onigumo answered as they left the building into the field.  
  
"I can jump that." Inuyasha whispered to Onigumo.  
  
"Don't. If you try the nanomachines in your blood will shock you and you'll pass out in air." Onigumo said.  
  
"Nanomachines?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Little robots in your blood that'll shock you if you try anything stupid." Onigumo answered.  
  
"How do you know so much about this?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I've been here for a long time. Just pick up the trash and put it in the plastic bags." Onigumo said and began picking up trash.  
  
"Hey who the fuck are you?" a man about Inuyashas age with black hair in a ponytail asked picking up trash.  
  
"Koga this is my new room mate, Inuyasha." Onigumo answered.  
  
"Your a wolf demon?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, last of my kind that is." Koga answered.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just for your kind to die." Koga answered.  
  
"At least my kind can survive." Inuyasha shot back.  
  
Koga glarred at him and Inuyasha glarred back, "What's your problem, half-breed." Koga asked.  
  
"You are." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Calm down young ones." Onigumo said.  
  
"Shut up old geezer." Koga said.  
  
"Do you think you can beat me?" Inuyasha asked cracking his claws.  
  
"Sure do." Koga answered.  
  
"1 cent on the on the black hair punk." a tall man said to Onigumo. (A/N. Cents is thousands in jail talk.)  
  
"100 cents on the half-breed." Onigumo said not taking his eyes off of the two.  
  
"You sure about that?" a short man then asked.  
  
"Yes. Hold back the gaurds until the fight's done with." Onigumo said.  
  
Koga charged towards Inuyasha but he stepped aside and tripped Koga with his leg, "Can't you do better then that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hold still, half-breed." Koga said and charged at Inuyasha again but Inuyasha just stood there.  
  
"Get otta the way!" someone yelled but Inuyasha just took the blow, and Koga felt like he just head-butted a brick wall. Inuyasha flipped Koga onto his shoulders and liftted him up by the side of his pants.  
  
"Take this!! Last riiiiiiiiiiiide!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled throwing Koga to the ground and knock him out, "In your face!!!." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Kids these days." Onigumo said with his arms crossed.  
  
After they finished cleaning up they went back to the jail cells, "That stupid wolf demon thought he could beat me? Ha!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Don't get to cocky kid." Onigumo said.  
  
"Hey, you got one phone call make it quick." a police officer said and opened the cell door.  
  
"It's about time." Inuyasha said and walked out of the cell only to be escorted by more officers. They walked to a bunch of payphones on the wall. Inuyasha dialed Kagomes home phone number.   
  
"Hello?" Kagome answered on the other line.  
  
"Kagome, it's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, we miss you. Are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Can't complain."   
  
"Today we're gonna do our best to get you out of there."   
  
"I'll be home for dinner then."  
  
"Ok bye. I love you."   
  
"I love you too. Bye." Inuyasha said and hung up.  
  
"You got a women?" a man next to Inuyasha teased.  
  
"Yea. Do you?" Inuyasha asked. The man just fell silent. "Didn't think so." Inuyasha finished and walked back to the cell with the security behind him.  
  
"Who did you call?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"Just my girlfriend." Inuyasha said cheerfully.  
  
"What's her name?" Onigumo asked curiously.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha answered and layed on the bed.  
  
"Oh to be young again."  
  
"Glad that's over." a guy said in the cell next to them.  
  
"Yep. Being young sure has it good points." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey time watch. How much longer is it untill noon?" Onigumo asked a guy next to them.  
  
"Two hours." the guy said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He counts minutes for a living." Onigumo said handing the guy he asked for the time some money.  
  
"Oook. Sounds kinda weird." Inuyasha muttered to himself.  
  
"Hey kid. You want your hair braided?" a guy asked in the cell next to them.  
  
"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha said and ran to the other side of the cell.  
  
"Too bad you have to be in here for two more hours." Onigumo said.  
  
"Oh shit." Inuyasha said.

* * *

thats jail life. or what i think it is. anyways please review! 


	13. I'm free!

Hi everybody!!! Don't worry. Inuyasha is coming out of jail in this chapter. Enjoy chapter 13.

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting in his cell bored as hell, "Hey time guy! How much longer?" Inuyasha asked standing on his head.  
  
"48 minutes and 37 seconds. Now pay." stop watch said and Inuyasha handed him some money.  
  
"Is he always right?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know. There are no clocks in here." Onigumo said.  
  
"I think I was scamed right now." Inuyasha thought out loud.  
  
"Hey dog guy!" an officer said.  
  
"You got a visiter." the other officer said and opened the cell door.  
  
"Gee, I wonder who it is." Onigumo said.  
  
"Anything else you got to say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Good luck. My women broke up with me on the first day I was here." Onigumo said.  
  
"Thanks but I not gonna need it." Inuyasha said and walked away with the officers. They walked untill they reached a glass room and Inuyasha was then shoved in, 'Damn rude ass police.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked getting up from a metal chair and walking to him.  
  
"So far I'm not dead." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Hiten told me about how badly demons were treated here." Kagome said.  
  
"Hiten!? What did he do!? Did he attack you!?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, not at all. Narakus gang is now working for us because their leader died and your here in jail." Kagome explain.  
  
"That's a relief." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I was so worried about you." Kagome said and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I was worried I would never see you again."Inuyasha said and hugged her back, Inuyasha then sat down on the metal chair and Kagome sat on his lap.  
  
"You're a lot more confortable then that chair." Kagome whispered in his ear and began rubbing them.  
  
"Lucky ass prisonor." one of the officers said.  
  
"Just make sure she doesn't give him anything." the other one said.  
  
"Kagome I missed you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I missed you too." Kagome said and they looked into each others eyes.  
  
"You have the most beaitiful eyes I've ever seen." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why don't you look in the mirror handsome?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched Inuyasha licked Kagomes lips and Kagome opened her mouth for Inuyashas tongue to enter. Inuyashas tongue licked Kagomes, then the two tongues massaged each other and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyashas neck and so did Inuyasha only he placed his hands on Kagomes thighs. Kagome tilted her head for Inuyasha to deepen the kiss and he did by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Kagome then moved back breaking the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sorry, I just need a better position." Kagome said and wrapped her legs around Inuyashas waist.  
  
"Is that better?" Inuyasha asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Yes.... a lot better." Kagome said and gave lil Inu a quick rub.  
  
"Time's up." one of the officers said.  
  
"Can't you give us a little more time?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sorry but no." the officer said. Kagome got off of a disapointed Inuyasha and gave him a quick kiss before she left.  
  
"You just had to do that did you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hey I know how you feel. Work's getting in the way of my action, so I have no time for fun." the officer said.  
  
"Souds like we actually have something in common." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Not really, his name is Sam." the officer said and then Inuyasha felt like throwing up. They walked back to the cell and Inuyasha had a sick look on his face.  
  
"How'd it go?" Onigumo asked then saw that lil Inu was awake, "Nevermind."  
  
"I hate the police." Inuyasha said and took a seat on the bed.  
  
"What did the police say?" Onigumo asked. Inuyasha then ran to the toliet and threw up, "Ahhhhh uck!!"  
  
"Souds like he had a chat with Andy, or should I say Andrea?" someone said.  
  
"That's nasty." Inuyasha said and wipped his lips.  
  
"You were gone for a whole 15 minutes so what did you do?" the time guy asked.  
  
"She made me happier." Inuyasha answered and sat back on the bed.  
  
"Did you take your relationship all the way yet?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Why not?" Onigumo asked.  
  
"I'm a killer so I didn't want to ruin her." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Your not a true killer. When you get out of here fuck her so much she'll need a wheelchair." Onigumo suggested.  
  
"Mine your own buisness." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You know you want to." Onigumo shot back.  
  
"Time's almost up Inuyasha." the time guy said.  
  
"I can't wait to get outta here." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Good luck not getting on any of those court shows." Onigumo said.  
  
"Court show?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Onigumo said.  
  
"So um..... anything to do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nope." everyone else answered at the same time. Inuyasha looked out of the small bared window watching the birds fly freely and just stared.  
  
Later on Kagome and Ms. Higurashi were signing some papers, "No way Inuyasha is gonna stay in such a horrible place." Ms. Higurashi said signing her name, finally done.  
  
"I can't believe they do that to demons in jail, it's cruel." Kagome said.  
  
"We live in a cruel world. They actually think they can put stuff in their blood just for torture and control." Ms. Higurashi said balling her fist.  
  
"If Inuyasha's hurt then I'm gonna sue!" Kagome yelled balling her fist as well.  
  
"Whoa calm down!" Ms. Higurashi yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said and finished signing the paper.  
  
"Now all we gotta do is wait for the judge and jury." Ms. Higurashi said and handed her laywer the papers.  
  
"I'll do what I can to set him free." the laywer said.  
  
"Thank you, please do your best, he means a lot to me." Kagome said.  
  
"I will." the laywer replied. The jury entered the court room with police officers.  
  
"They're gonna need more police to stop me if they say Inuyasha's guilty." Kagome muttered cracking her knucles.  
  
Back at the cell Inuyasha was standing at the cells door waiting, "Calm down." Onigumo said as he saw how Inuyasha watched everyone of the officers pass by and that Inuyasha was tapping his foot.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha said and an officer opened the cell door.  
  
"Good luck kid." Onigumo said.  
  
"Good bye." Inuyasha said and took one step out of the cell.  
  
"Time for court." the officer said and began walking.  
  
"About time." Inuyasha muttered and followed the officer. They walked untill they reached a large door.  
  
"Hold still." the officer said and putted some hand cuffs on Inuyasha.  
  
"Ow, not too tight!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Sorry about that." the officer said adjusting the cuffs.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha said and the officer opened the door. They walked out the building.  
  
"Hey half-breed! You going to the chair!?" Koga yelled picking up trash.  
  
"I'm going to court and then home!! Have fun here in jail!!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Oh no he didn't." Koga said and charged after Inuyasha. The officer was gonna stop Koga but Inuyasha kicked Koga in the face. Both Inuyasha and the cop walked through a door in the gate and now Inuyasha was on the other side.  
  
"Ha!! Look at me now Koga!!! Yeah yeah!!!" Koga lifted his head to see Inuyasha doing a dance, "Come on lets fight, oh sorry I forgot your stuck in jail!!! Hahaha!!!!" Inuyasha teased and then he turned to a bus full of new prisoners staring at him, "What you got a problem!? Yeah I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and then looked at the cop who had a face that said 'Done yet?' and Inuyasha stood up straight.  
  
"Now that your done get your ass in the car." the officer said opening the cars backdoor.  
  
"Can't I sit in the front?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just get in there!!" the officer yelled and Inuyasha jumped in.  
  
"Can we go to Dunkin Donuts on the way there?" Inuyasha asked and the car speeded off.

* * *

LMAO! Now I'm good. Please REVIEW!!! 


	14. Judge Judy

Hey everybody!! Sorry that it took a while. Enjoy chapter 14!  
  
Inuyasha and the officer were in the car on their way to court, "Are we there yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No." the officer answered.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyashas head shot up.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw man." Inuyasha said and dropped his head.  
  
"Ok we're here." the officer said stopping the car.  
  
"Finally." Inuyasha said. The officer opened the door and pulled Inuyasha out by his hair, "Hey let go, that hurts!"  
  
"Shut up." the officer said.  
  
"I can report you for mistreating a free man." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Not yet. You still got to go through court." the officer said.  
  
"Just wait." Inuyasha said as he was pushed to the building.  
  
"Look there's Inuyasha." Ms. Higurashi whispered to Kagome and realized she was gone, "Kagome?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled jumping on to him with a big hug.  
  
"Ow. Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said and he kissed her.  
  
"When we get outta here your living with me ok?" Kagome said.  
  
"That's perfect." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said getting off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and was pushed into a square box by an officer.  
  
"Now lets get on with it." one of the officers said. The judge walked into the room and sat at her seat.  
  
"Wait a second... your judge Judy!" Sango yelled from her seat.  
  
"Yes what about it?" Judy asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Sango said. A officer walked up to Inuyasha with a book in his hand.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth under the name of God?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Inuyasha said. The officer asked Kagome, Ms. Higurashi, and Kikyo the same thing. (A/N. Kikyo's against Inuyasha.) They all said yes.  
  
"Inuyasha, your here for murder am I correct?" Judy asked.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha answered and tried to ignore the cameras.  
  
"Kagome your here in defense of Inuyasha?" Judy asked.  
  
"Yes your honor." Kagome answered.  
  
"I'm here to put that murderer in jail." Kikyo said.  
  
"Now Inuyasha, why did you kill Naraku?" Judy asked.  
  
"It was for revenge because of how he cursed Miroku and that he kill Kaede." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Objection!!! Naraku would never do such a horrible thing!!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"We got proof." Kagome said pulling out the letter.  
  
"Let me see that." Judy said and Kagome handed her the paper. Judy read it.  
  
"It's sign your names right here." Judy said to Kikyo.  
  
"It's a fake!" Kikyo yelled. Judy used her mallet and banged the table.  
  
"Order!! Order in the court!!!" Judy yelled and Inuyasha flinched everytime Judy banged the mallet to the table.  
  
'This is gonna be a long day.' Inuyasha thought and sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha may have killed him but it was only in self-defense." Kagome said.  
  
"Liar!" Kikyo yelled and ran towards Kagome but was stopped by police.  
  
"Your honor, may I question the defendent?" Kikyos laywer asked.  
  
"Yes you may." Judy said.  
  
"Kagome how long have you known Inuyasha?" the laywer asked.  
  
"For a little over a mouth." Kagome answered.  
  
"Have he ever acted voilent before the crime?" the laywer asked.  
  
"Never. He's a very sweet guy and caring." Kagome answered.  
  
"I don't believe you." the laywer said.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look at him." the laywer said and turned to Inuyasha, "He's a monster, do you see his claws and fangs?" the laywer said.  
  
"He's a half demon but that dosen't mean he's dangerous." Kagomes laywer said. Judy banged the table with her mallet with Inuyasha flinching.  
  
"Order!! Order!!" Judy yelled.  
  
3 hours later after all the yelling, banging, and Inus flinching the jury were in the back room discusing Inuyashas situation, "How much longer?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It takes time." an officer said.  
  
"The sooner the better." Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome fed Inuyansha a piece of a sandwich.  
  
"You must be sick of wearing those cuffs." Kagome said.  
  
"Actually I don't even notice them now." Inuyaha replied. The jury walked through the door to their seats.  
  
"Here's the moment of truth." Miroku whisper to Sango. The lead juror took one step forward.  
  
"We have decided. Inuyasha the half human and half demon is....... innocent." the lead juror said and everyone except Kikyo, Kikyos laywer, the jury, and Judy jumped up.  
  
"Alright!!!" Inuyasha yelled, ran to Kagome, and they hugged, "Here these belong to you." Inuyasha said and gave an officer the hand cuffs he was wearing.  
  
"Huh. But how?" the officer asked.  
  
"Do you really think you can hold him with cuffs?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Finally I'm free!" Inuyasha said cheerfully.  
  
"Congratulations little guy." Sesshomaru said with his arm around Rin.  
  
"Thanks, well lets go." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I gotta go to Sotas soccer game so Inuyasha please drive her for me?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Ok. Hey where's that old man?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Dad left to another poker game. See you later." Ms. Higurashi said and drove off. The two waved as they left. Inuyasha stopped the car in front of Kagomes house.  
  
"Welcome to your new home." Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha smiled at her.  
  
Reviews please!! 


	15. The Best time of my life

Hey everybody!!! Here's chapter 15 (LEMON)

* * *

Inuyasha just stared at the house from the car, "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You don't have to do this. In the future I might end up hurting you or your family." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"But Inuyasha..." Kagome crawled over the arm rest on to Inuyashas lap and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, "I want you here." Kagome finished and kissed him.  
  
"Ok, if you say so." Inuyasha said opening the door for her, Kagome gave lil Inu a quick rub and got out of the car.  
  
"Lets go." Kagome said as Inuyasha got out of the car with lil Inu awake, "Oh so you're excited." Kagome said in a sexy tone and wrapped her arms and legs around Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh you too?" Inuyasha asked carrying her to the house. Kagome unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as the door was open Inuyasha carried her to the nearest furniture and they began making out. As soon as their lips touched Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha diped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled eachothers and Inuyasha won by pressing his tongue on top of Kagomes. Kagome tilted her head and Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Their tongues past eachothers in to their partners mouths. Kagome coughed parting from the kiss.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I lost my breath." Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha smiled and began sucking on her neck, "Oh that feels sooo good." Kagome moaned. Kagome lightly pushed him back, "In our room, ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Our room? I like the sound of that." Inuyasha said and lifted her up bridal style.  
  
"It's even better. We forgot to get your bed." Kagome whispered in her sexy tone.  
  
"Do you sleep in the nude?" Inuyasha asked giving Kagomes hip a quick feel of lil Inu.  
  
"I do now." Kagome said grabbing lil Inu and rubbing it a little.  
  
"Me too." Inuyasha said kicking open the door to their room.  
  
"Close and lock the door please?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha placed her on the bed and did what he was told, "Thank you. Wanna come in?" Kagome asked in her sexy tone and was spreading her legs. Inuyasha crawled over Kagome and began sucking her neck. Kagome reached over him and took off his shirt, "Oh, nice chest." Kagome said moving her hands all over Inuyashas musles.  
  
"Thanks, I like your chest too." Inuyasha said using one hand reaching slowly up her shirt and stopped at her bra and the other supporting his weight. Inuyasha began to move back but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can't do this.... I can't just ruin you." Inuyasha said and looked away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha you wont ruin me, I love you, I want to be with you, I wanna marry you, I even want to have my own children with you." Kagome said rubbing his ears. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked reaching up her shirt again. Kagome pushed him making him sit up with one leg at each of her hips.  
  
"Not one, use two." Kagome said guiding both of his hands up her shirt.  
  
"Good idea but I'd rather use this." Inuyasha said pulling off her shirt and bra and he quickly began sucking on her right breast messaging her left one with one hand and supporting his weight with his other hand.  
  
Kagome moaned throwing her head back. Inuyasha nipped her nipple until Kagome pushed his head to the other breast and then he began sucking on that breast, Kagome moaned. Inuyasha then moved his head down to Kagomes pants zipper.  
  
"You taste good Kagome, now it's time to taste something new." Inuyasha said and unzipped Kagomes pants with his mouth.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said. Inuyasha slipped off her panties and licked her opening, "Inu.... yasha." Kagome said quietly and spreaded out her legs.  
  
"If it hurts then tell me ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ok. I love you." Kagome said and rubbed Inuyashas left ear with her right hand.  
  
"I love you too." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then don't hold back, I want all the pleasure I can get." Kagome said pushing Inuyashas head closer to her opening.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said and then quickly dipped his tounge in to Kagomes opening.  
  
"Ohhhh yes!!!!" Kagome yelled and gripped the blankets, "Oh yeah!!!" Inuyasha could taste the insides of Kagome and he liked it. Kagome wrapped her leg around Inuyashas head signaling him to go deeper. Inuyasha pulled her closer by the hips and licked deeper, "Oohh god yes yes yes!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha then lifted his head up.  
  
"You taste good." Inuyasha said licking his lips.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha that was great." Kagome said rubbing his ear.  
  
"If you like that then you'll love this." Inuyasha said and stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pulled down his pants and boxers, "Whoa. That's big." Kagome said staring at lil Inu.  
  
"Like it?" Inuyasha asked walking to Kagome.  
  
"I love it!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Here it comes!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'm ready!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha jumped on to her, "Oh yeah Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she felt Inuyasha trust in to her.  
  
"Scream for me Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to trust even faster.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled wrapping her arms and legs around him.  
  
"I LOVE YOU KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO INUYAAASHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she felt Inuyasha release his seed inside her.  
  
"I can't believe I did that." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ohh wow." Kagome said weakly as her sight was going blurry.  
  
"Kagome are you ok!!?" Inuyasha asked   
  
"I'm fine. Am I fainting from pleasure?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said lifting her head.  
  
"For what? That was the best thing that ever happened to me." Kagome said. She roll on to Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome lowered to lil Inu and began sucking him, "Oh whoa, damn." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Mmmm good." Kagome said.  
  
"That's enough." Inuyasha said and Kagome just kept sucking, "You don't have to." Inuyasha said as he felt it coming.  
  
"I want to." Kagome said and continued sucking untill she felt the liquid in her mouth and swallowed it.  
  
"Wow you're really good." Inuyasha said as Kagome layed down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said and Inuyasha held her close.  
  
"Your the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Inuyasha said and trusted in to her.  
  
"I'm sleepy." Kagome said and wrapped her arms and legs around him. They rolled in bed until Kagome was on top.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I never felt better." Kagome said and kissed him.  
  
"Sweet dreams Kagome." Inuyasha said and pulled the blanket covers over them. They both fell asleep as happy as they only dreamed of.

* * *

Well there's the lemon. My first lemon. If I did good then tell me so REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	16. Movie night

Hey everybody!! Sorry but I'm going to New York soon so I won't update for a while. Anyway here's chapter 16 enjoy!!!

* * *

* * *

A few hours later Kagome woke up feeling something between her legs and she remembered what had happened earlier, "About time you woke up Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome lifted her head from Inuyashas chest to see his face, "Sleep well?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I slept great." Kagome said and kissed Inuyashas forehead.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome wake up, we gotta help Inuyasha unpack!" Ms. Higurashi yelled from out side the door.  
  
"Ok mom!" Kagome yelled and put on a black shirt with the words in pink letters 'I have a man n u can't have him' on the front and the jeans that she was wearing before her fun with Inuyasha. Inuyasha put on a black shirt that said in grey letters 'I don't sit n I don't feach' on the back with the picture of a gangsta bull dog and the pant he was wearing before. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek.  
  
"You enjoyed what happened earlier?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe." Kagome said and opened the door to the hallway. They spotted Ms. Higurashi carrying a luggage and Inuyasha quickly grabbed it carrying it for her.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, that was heavy." Ms. H. (A/N. Lets call her that for now on.) said wipping of some sweat from her head.  
  
"Is this mine?" Inuyasha asked from behind the luggage.  
  
"Yeah." Ms. H. answered.  
  
"I don't remember having this much stuff." Inuyasha said carrying the stuff to their room.  
  
"Be careful." Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha losing his balance. Inuyasha just dropped the luggage on the bed and opened it.  
  
"No wonder it's so heavy, my T.V. is in here." Inuyasha said pulling the 16 inch T.V. out.  
  
"Can we use it for this room?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha plug it in and turned the channel to MTV.  
  
"Good thing you have cable too." Inuyasha said pulling out his other stuff like his tooth brush, hair brush, shoes and more.  
  
"I'll let you two unpack while I make dinner." Ms. H. said and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Can I help?" Kagome asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Sure but where do I put my clothes?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Put them in the drawers, there's plenty of room." Kagome said putting Inuyashas pants in one drawer next to her pants. Inuyasha was gonna open one drawer but Kagome stopped him, "Not that one." Kagome said coldly.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asked and opened it taking a look, "Oh ok." Inuyasha said closing the drawer that had Kagomes bras and panties.  
  
"What's this?" Kagome asked pulling out a picture frame and took a look at it, "Oh I remember this." Kagome said blushing.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Inuyasha asked taking the picture and placed it on the night table next to Kagomes picture with her head on Inuyashas shoulder.  
  
"Well because I couldn't help myself." Kagome said as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Kagome why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because I'm so happy!!" Kagome yelled and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"Me too Kagome, me too." Inuyasha said hugging her back.  
  
"I have the best boyfriend ever." Kagome said burying her face into Inuyashas shirt.  
  
"And your the best girlfriend ever." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Aww how romantic." Ms. H. said carrying a basket full of laundry.  
  
"Thanks mom." Kagome said and Ms. H. put the basket on the bed and left.  
  
"I hate it when your mom does that." Inuyasha said and continued to unpack.  
  
"She always ruins the good moments." Kagome said and helped unpack. A few hours later Miorku and Sango rang the door bell to Inuyasha and Kagomes house, "Coming!" Kagome yelled from inside but Inuyasha opened the door.  
  
"Hi guys." Inuyasha said and moved aside.  
  
"Hey." Miroku and Sango said coming in.  
  
"Do you remember what tonight is?" Sango asked.  
  
"MOVIE NIGHT!!" Kagome yelled running to the couch.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Lets watch the movie.... The mummy returns." Miroku said.  
  
"Lets go." Sango said and everyone sat down. Kagome layed down cuddling with Inuyasha on the couch and Sango sits on Mirokus lap.  
  
"Um... who's gonna put in the movie?" Inuyasha asked seeing that the T.V. screen was blank.  
  
"I will." Kagome said getting up and putting in the movie. As Kagome had her back to Inuyasha to sit down she felt a hand rub her ass and looked to see it was Inuyasha so she just smiled and snuggled on to him and rubbed her ass on lil Inu then Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and they all watched the movie.

* * *

Sorry i have a writers block right now! cant think of anything else to write. oh well see ya next week when i come back from new york!  
sorry, and please REVIEW!!!


	17. Back to school

Hi everyone! I'm back from New York n I'm better then ever! Sorry that I took longer then expected. Here's chapter 17

**Diclaimer: **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!

* * *

* * *

Kagome woke up on top of Inuyasha and both of them weren't wearing anything sleeping in the nude together as usual, "Good morning honey." Inuyasha said opening his eyes.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Hurry and get up, we got school today." Kagome finished and got up to put on some clothes.  
  
"What's school?" Inuyasha asked and groaned.  
  
"A place where we go and learn, now c'mon and get dressed." Kagome said and pulled the blankets off of Inuyasha who just shivered from the cold air.  
  
"Aaawww how cute, now put on some clothes and we'll go to school." Kagome said with a cutsy voice and put on a bra and panties.  
  
"Have I ever told you about how sexy you look?" Inuyasha asked as lil Inu began to rise from the sight of Kagome in red underwear.  
  
"You like what you see?" Kagome asked as she dropped her shirt on purpose and bended over to pick it up, "Sorry but we only have time for me to tease you." Kagome said as she picked up the shirt, sat down on Inuyashas lap, and gave lil Inu a quick rub.  
  
"Can't we have alittle fun?" Inuyasha asked moving closer to Kagome for a kiss. Kagome stopped Inuyasha by just putting on the shirt.  
  
"Sorry but if we don't hurry then we'll be late." Kagome said and pulled Inuyasha off of the bed.  
  
"Alright fine, we're going to school." Inuyasha said and took out a white spider man shirt and jeans. Kagome took out a green skirt and they got dressed.  
  
"Are you two awake yet!?" Ms. Higurashi asked from the other side of the locked door.  
  
"Coming mom!" Kagome yelled and they both put on the clothes, "Done!" Kagome yelled and they opened the door.  
  
"How was your night?" Ms. Higurashi asked holding a basket full of clothes.  
  
"It was good." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok. Breakfest is on the table, today we're having pancakes." Ms Higurashi said and placed the basket on the bed.  
  
"Ok." both Inuyasha and Kagome said. They both ate breakfest quickly, and ran to the door, "Bye Sota, bye mom!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Bye Sota, bye Ms. H." Inuyasha yelled and closed the door locking it.  
  
"Hurry up Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from across the street.  
  
"Shouldn't we take the car!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh ok." Kagome said and began crossing the street. Inuyasha looked down the road and saw a car speeding toward Kagome.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" Inuyasha yelled, ran to Kagome and jump on top of her, both of them got out of the way fast enough to avoid getting hit.  
  
"Crazy drivers!" Kagome yelled and flicked off the car that was now driving away, "Did you see who was driving?" Kagome asked as they both got up.  
  
"No, all of the windows were tinted, and the licence plate was missing." Inuyasha said and he walked to his car next to Kagome acting as if it was her first time walking.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't worry, I'm fine." Kagome said and sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"Thank all the gods that your safe." Inuyasha said holding her tight.  
  
"No, thank you, your the one who saved my life." Kagome said hugging him back.  
  
"I'm just glad that your not hurt." Inuyasha said and got into the driver seat.  
  
"Inuyasha you couldv'e died saving me." Kagome said and held his hand.  
  
"I'll go through eternal torture for you if I had to." Inuyasha said and held Kagomes hand.  
  
"Lets get going." Kagome said and Inuyasha drove off looking at Kagome from the corner of his eye.  
  
At lunch time....  
  
"Someone tried to run over you?!!" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Yep but Inuyasha pushed me out of the way so it didn't hit us." Kagome answered calmly.  
  
"I wonder who the driver couldv'e been." Miroku thought out loud, taking a bite of his burger.  
  
"Iuf dufno."(i dunno) Inuyasha said eating his burger.  
  
"Whoever it was he or she wanted me dead." Kagome said.  
  
"I'lf stoff fim o fer."(I'll stop him or her) Inuyasha said eating some ramen.  
  
"Isnt he just the cutest thing." Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Inuyasha swallowed the ramen and kissed Kagome passionatly. Inuyasha licked her lips for enterance, Kagome opened her mouth before Inuyasha could even lick the other corner of her lips and just dipped in his tounge into Kagomes mouth, tasting the flavor of her mouth made Inuyasha feel like nothing else mattered.  
  
"Whoo hoo!! You got it going on!!" some random guy yelled and Kagome moved back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Um... someone was... um." Kagome blushed.  
  
"You don't have to be so embaressed." Inuyasha said and begain sucking on her neck, Kagome tilted her head so Inuyasha could have better access to her neck, it is until she opened her eyes. She then saw that Miroku and Sango were gone.  
  
"Where did Miroku and Sango go to?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha lifted his head from Kagomes neck and looked around.  
  
"They left?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Kagome said.  
  
"Anyway um Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What is it?" Kagom asked sweetly.  
  
"Um... do you wanna go out with me?" Inuyasha asked shyly.  
  
"Oh of course I will! I thought you'd never ask!" Kagome yelled excitedly and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Lets go to the carnival, ok?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"YES YES YES!!!!" Kagome yelled hugging him even tighter.  
  
"Whoa, hey hey calm down." Inuyasha said trying to stop her from choking him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I always dreamed of going out on a date with the perfect guy ever since I was a little girl." Kagome said crying tears of joy.  
  
"It's just a date, we already slept in bed together." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Anyway, yes I'd love to go out with you." Kagome said and gave Inuyasha a huge kiss.  
  
After school....  
  
"Mommy mommy I got something to tell you." Kagome yelled running to Ms. Higurashi and jumping up and down when she hugged her.  
  
"What is it dear?" Ms Higurashi asked.  
  
"Inuyasha asked me out so we're going to the carnival tonight!" Kagome answered.  
  
"Um... you two kiss, live in the same room, and sleep together without even going out on a date first?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Well... um... yeah." Inuyasha said, "Kinda shocking huh?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Anyway I'm gonna go get ready." Kagome said and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
"This might take a while." Ms. Higurashi said.

* * *

* * *

I hope yall enjoyed it!! 


	18. The first date

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 18. Oh and watch out for hidden characters from other animes!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha! or any of the others!

* * *

* * *

Inuyaha layed on the couch waiting for Kagome, "Hurry up, we need to get there before it closes!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled and walked down the stairs wearing a black skin tight mini skirt that showed all of her curves and a spagetti strap red shirt and Inuyasha stared with his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, need help picking your jaw up from the floor!?" Ms. Higurashi asked seeing the look on his face.  
  
'He's drooling, is that good on a date?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha closed his mouth with his hand but continued to stare.  
  
"Um... Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of his face. Inuyasha shook his head snapping out of the trance.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You got some drool on your chin." Kagome said and Inuyasha wipped it away.  
  
"Well I guess we should get going." Inuyasha said and opened the front door for her.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek as she walked through the door. Inuyasha opened the car door for her and they both got in.  
  
"Have fun you two, and Inuyasha remember to use the advice I gave you!" Ms. Higurashi yelled waving to them.  
  
"This is their first date?" Sota asked his mom as they drove out of the driveway.  
  
"Yes, it's kinda weird since they all ready kissed and more." Ms. Higurasha answered.  
  
"What do you mean by and more?" Sota asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you grow up." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Inuyasha is so cool, when I grow up I wanna be just like him." Sota comented.  
  
"C'mon I'll make a special dinner for tonight." Ms. Higurashi said and they both went inside the house and closed the door.  
  
Back with Inuyasha and Kagome, "I can't wait till we get to the carnival for our date." Kagome said.  
  
"You look beautiful." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Thanks, I wanted to look my best for our first date." Kagome said blushing when she realized Inuyasha was looking her up and down.  
  
"You always look beautiful, Kagome, this date isn't any different." Inuyasha said as he stopped at a red light and kissed Kagome passionatly. Kagome kissed him back moving over the arm rest. Inuyasha licked her lips for perrmisson to enter and Kagome quickly parted her lips as she wrapped her arms around him and the chair getting on top of him. Inuyasha entered his tongue into Kagomes mouth and their tongues massaged eachothers until a car horn honked and they parted their kiss. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to see the light was green.  
  
"I'll stay where I am, your really comfortable." Kagome said resting her head of Inuyashas shoulder as he smiled and drove off toward the carnival.  
  
"We're here." Inuyasha said and slowly opened the car door for her. Kagome kissed Inuyashas neck and got out of the car as he soon followed.  
  
"Looks like you two had fun in there." Miroku said appearing out of no where with Sango holding onto his arm. Inuyasha punched Miroku in the chest and caused him to cough.  
  
"Hi guys." Kagome said, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Um... well." Sango blushed madly, "Miroku asked me out and I said YES!!" Sango yelled the last part.  
  
"So now that means we both got boyfriends!" Kagome yelled and they both began jumping up and down screaming.  
  
"But you got the sweet, nice guy and I'm stuck with the pervert." Sango complained.  
  
"Excuse me but we must get to our date." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well I'll see ya later." Kagome said and the two pairs left eachother.  
  
"I wonder why she said yes to that pervert." Inuyasha said remembering all the times Miroku got slapped over the years.  
  
"She loves him for being himself I guess." Kagome said confused as well.  
  
"She never seemed to like him if you ask me. So do you want to go on a ride?" Inuyasha asked but Kagome wasn't even there, "Where'd she go?" Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha look at that." Kagome said a few feet away staring at a giant teddy bear that was a prize for a climbing game.  
  
"You want it?" Inuyasha asked walking up to her.  
  
"Yes please." Kagome said until she noticed how tall the wall was that Inuyasha had to race people to the top for the prize, "On the other hand, it's way to tall."  
  
"I'll get it for you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But it's really tall." Kagome said.  
  
"It's not nearly tall enough for me." Inuyasha said and paid some money to join the race.  
  
"Good luck, honey!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha blushed as he put on a harnist.  
  
"Is everyone ready!?" A voice asked on the speakers. All of the climbers lined up close to the wall, the people lined from right to left are, Hojo from school, Miroku (A/N. When did he get there?), a red haired guy named Kurama, Inuyasha, a kid with goggles on name Kai, a green haired guy name Spike, a spikey yellow haired guy name Vash, and a short haired girl named Vidal. (A/N. All of the guys r in it for their girls.) "On your mark.... get set...."  
  
"You ready?" Inuyasha asked the people next to him who just glared, "Jeez, though crowd."  
  
"Go!!" the voice yelled and they all climbed up as fast as possible.  
  
"You can do it, baby!" A women with fox ears and a tail yelled from the audiance, Kurama turned around to wave and fell down 2 feet off the wall. Inuyasha reached up from where he was and caught the flag the would let you win.  
  
"Yeah! You did it!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha and the others let go of the wall and they were brought down slowly. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him.  
  
"I got it for you." Inuyasha said and traded the flag for the teddy bear and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said and kissed him, "Your so good to me." she said caressing his cheek.  
  
"I would do anything for you." Inuyasha said kissing her back.  
  
"Hey good race back there." Vash said Hi-5ing Inuyasha.  
  
"You too man." Inuyasha said, "Hey Kagome lets go inside the house of terror?"  
  
"Ok I wanna go in there too." Kagome said and held Inuyashas hand pulling him to the scare house.  
  
"Hey Miroku lets check it out too." Sango said pulling Miroku into the house.  
  
"Wow it's really dark in here." Kagome said and then two spotlights turned on to reveal One door at the other side of the room and the whole group was at the enterance.  
  
"When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Just now." Sango said and then you could hear moans in a distance.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" both of the girls screamed grabbing onto their dates.  
  
"Why are you screaming?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear that?" Kagome asked holding onto Inuyasha thighter.  
  
"Yes but I aint scared." Inuyasha said and walked though the darkness to the other door.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome slowly walked though the darkness and smiled when nothing happened, "Cool."  
  
"C'mon you two." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I don't know." Sango jumped though the darkness, "Nevermind."  
  
"Miroku lets go!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You don't gotta tell me twice." Miroku said and walked into the darkess but didn't come out of it.  
  
"Um... Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"..............." there was not a sound.  
  
"Quit trying to scare us Miroku." Inuyasha said and tried to grab Miroku but he wasn't there.  
  
"Where did he go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! My date is dead!!!!!" Sango yelled and cried madly.  
  
"He's not dead." Inuyasha said in disbelief, "It's just part of the ride."  
  
"Yeah lets just go pass this door and you'll see." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok!" Sango said suddenly cheering up.  
  
"Alight." Inuyasha said and turned the door knob, "You two ready?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome and Sango nodded and Inuyasha pushed the door and the next thing they saw made them all gasp.

* * *

* * *

Whoa I made a really good cliffy. I hope yall enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	19. The first date part II

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 19 and part II of the date. Enjoy!!

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango stared at the sight in front of them. There was a man in a metal chair tied down by metal wires, his body was badly burned, torn, and was bloody all over.  
  
"Is it real?" Kagome asked looking at the man all over.  
  
"It sure looks real." Sango said looking at it. Inuyasha was frozen still without much emotion on his face.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked noticing Inuyasha was standing still.  
  
"This is.... cool." Inuyasha said the last part normaly.  
  
"Say that again." Kagome said staring at him as he walked to the guy in the chair.  
  
"I seen dead bodys before so I can tell this is fake, but it looks so real." Inuyasha said and knocked on the guys head with his finger who suddenly moved and moaned.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome and Sango screamed holding eachother.  
  
"C'mon man I'm doing this for a living." the man in the chair whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh sorry." Inuyasha said and walked around him towards another door. Kagome and Sango slowly walked around the guy in the chair holding eachother close.  
  
"RRAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" lights on the chair lit up making the illusion of the man being electricuted.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both of the women screamed and opened the door running out as Inuyasha calmly walk out.  
  
"Good work man." Inuyasha said and handed the guy a 5 dollar bill. When Inuyasha closed the door he turned around to see Miroku right in front of him, "AH!" he screamed stepping back into the wall.  
  
"Oh sorry." Miroku said.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango asked at the same time.  
  
"In the room I dropped into a trapped door and landed on some mattress and then I walked pass a long hallway that was dark and sounded like snakes and I walk though that door and ended up here." Miroku said pointing to a door next to the one that the others came out of.  
  
"Wow it sure sounds like you went though alot." Kagome said.  
  
"I was so scared since I didn't have you to protect me!!" Sango yelled hugging Miroku and sobbing.  
  
"It's ok. I'm here now." Miroku said hugging her back.  
  
"Oh I missed you so much honey be- ugh." Sango suddenly stopped when she felt a hand rubbing on her butt.  
  
"He'll never learn." Inuyasha said in a dissapointed tone.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!!" Sango yelled and punched him.  
  
"Nice left hook." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thanks." Sango said.  
  
"So lets get out of here." Kagome said  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said and turned the door knob, "Ready?"  
  
"I'm ready." Kagome said grabbing onto his arm.  
  
"We're ready." Sango said lifting Miroku over her shoulder.  
  
"Ok" Inuyasha said and pushed it open.  
  
"Welcome to our terror house, now all that's left is this ride called dark train." a man in a golden brown buissness suit, being hanged by the shoulders said.  
  
"Alright!! I think I had enough terror trouble already, lets get outta here." Kagome said excitedly. They walked past the guy and into the ride, but Inuyasha took a look at the mans side and noticed he was completly flat.  
  
"Um.... Kagome." Inuyasha said in a freaked out tone.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha from her seat. Inuyasha slowly turned the guy over to show everyone he was flat.  
  
"Lets go." Miroku said finally awake. Inuyasha jumped in the ride next to Kagome, in front of Miroku and Sango, and they all put on the safty belts as instructed by the flat guy. Then the ride began to move a couple feet and stopped.  
  
"Hm.... kinda short huh?" Inuyasha said and the ride moved again only faster.  
  
"Good luck on your journey!" the flat guy yelled waving.  
  
"I hope we make it." Kagome said holding on to Inuyashas arm. Suddenly a monster popped up in front of them on the ceiling, forcing Kagome and Sango to scream.  
  
"It's not real." Inuyasha said as the monster went back in it's hole. More monsters popped up in front, at the right, left, and behind them.  
  
"Inuyasha, save me!!!" Kagome yelled terrified. A giant spider popped up at the left side, which is where Miroku was closest to. Miroku screamed a ear tearing high pitch scream.  
  
"OW!!!!" Inuyasha yelled in pain covering his ears as well as Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Sorry, I'm afraid of spiders." Miroku explained with a nervous laugh.  
  
"DAMN IT I THINK I GONE DEAF!!!" Inuyasha yelled not even hearing himself.  
  
"We gotta do something about this." Kagome said worriedly forgetting about the pop up monsters.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Inuyasha asked not hearing a single thing. The ride came to a stop after seeing a gaint monster which Miroku claimed it was the size of the school. It was night time and they walked Inuyasha to a bench and sat him down.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He's deaf now because of somebodys scream." Sango said glaring at Miroku.  
  
"I'm...... sorry." Miroku said nervously.  
  
"You screamed like a girl." Kagome said giggling.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!!??" Inuyasha asked seeing Kagome giggle.  
  
"Oh sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said and began rubbing his ears to try to fix them.  
  
"NOPE, I STILL CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!" Inuyasha said figuring out what she was doing.  
  
"Oh I think I know." Kagome said walking around Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??" Inuyasha asked. Kagome then began nibbling on Inuyashas left ear. Inuyasha tried to hold it in but failed misserbly and lil Inuyasha began to rise. Kagome stopped nibbling on the left ear and began to nibble on the right. Inuyasha stiffened and then he heard some familier sounds.  
  
"Is that better?" Kagome whispered into Inuyashas ear.  
  
"Yeah I can hear now." Inuyasha said breathing heavily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked moving away from his ears.  
  
"I think you got him excited." Miroku said noticing lil Inuyasha has rosen from it's slumber.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha yelled and punched Miroku on the head.  
  
"Lets go in the ferris wheel until you calm down." Kagome said and walked to the giant wheel.  
  
"Ok. Here goes." Inuyasha said and ran into the ride hoping no one saw his 'mood' while he was running. Kagome walked into the ride and the man who worked there closed the ride door.  
  
"You were in a hurry to get in here." Kagome giggled  
  
"Ha ha that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Inuyasha said leaning back.  
  
"I love this ride. It's so pretty and romantic." Kagome said cuddling onto Inuyasha.  
  
"It's just a wheel to me but it's nice." Inuyasha replied moving Kagome onto his lap.  
  
"I always did come on this ride alone...... until now." Kagome said blushing.  
  
"Were you lonely?" Inuyasha asked lightly pushing Kagome onto the floor of the ride.  
  
"Yes. I was very lonely." Kagome answered and Inuyasha placed his lips on hers.  
  
"Well you wont be lonely anymore." Inuyasha said kissing her passtionatly. He slid his tongue across her lips for enterance and she quickly parted her lips sliding in her tongue into his mouth first. Inuyasha slid in his tongue into Kagomes mouth as she moaned against his lips. Inuyasha massaged Kagomes tongue with his making her moan louder as she played with his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said trying not to break the kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said and began sucking on her neck.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha.... please stop, we can't do that in here." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha moved back from her neck and helped her get back in the seat.  
  
"Your right, sorry." Inuyasha said with his head bowed down, and his ears flat.  
  
"Just wait until we get home, ok?" Kagome asked as the ride finally came to an end.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said and helped her out of the ride.  
  
"Well then lets hurry." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha to the car by his hand. Miroku and Sango were feeding eachother cotton candy until they saw Inuyasha and Kagome running to the car.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah we'll see ya tomarrow at school." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha. They quickly entered the car and Kagome crawled over the arm rest to wrap her arms and legs around him like earlier that day.  
  
"Lets go." Inuyasha said speeding off the car to their home.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	20. Puppies?

Hi everyone! Enjoy chapter 20!! Warning: LEMON LEMON

* * *

Inuyasha stopped the car in front of the house and quickly move over the seat to catch the taste of Kagomes lips.  
  
"Your in a hurry." Kagome commented as Inuyasha sucked on her neck.  
  
"It's not my fault that you nibbled on my ear and got me excited." Inuyasha said opening the door for her.  
  
"You gone deaf so it was the only thing I could think of." Kagome said getting out of the car. Inuyasha got out too.  
  
"I don't care anymore." Inuyasha said moving around the car to Kagome and getting closer.  
  
"As long as we're together, I'm happy." Kagome said and Inuyasha slowly moved his lips onto Kagomes tasting the one taste he loved.  
  
"You taste great." Inuyasha said while kissing her and licked her lips for enterance. Unlike normally Kagome kept her lips shut and Inuyasha looked at her surprised.  
  
"Lets go into our room first." Kagome said and moved around him walking to the house.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied following her. Kagome opened the door to the house and Inuyasha slamed it shut when they both got inside.  
  
"Inuyasha, my family is probably sleeping." Kagome loudly whispered at him.  
  
"Ow I think my ears hurt." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Maybe I can do something to help." Kagome said walking around Inuyasha and then began nibbling on his left ear.  
  
"Oh that feels good." Inuyasha said growing a huge smile. Kagome stopped nibbling on his ear and slowly walked to the stairs twerching her ass at him, "What are you doing." Inuyasha said following her up the stairs. Kagome made her way to the doorway of their room and turn around to him.  
  
"Inuyasha...... I want you." Kagome said motioning her finger for Inuyasha to come closer. Inuyasha smiled and lightly picked her up putting her on the bed.  
  
"I want you too." Inuyasha said and began to lick her neck. Kagome lightly pushed him away and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Let me change into something comfortable. You just wait here and put this on." Kagome said handing him a blind fold and taking something out of the drawer hiding it from Inuyasha.  
  
"But I love seeing your beautiful face." Inuyasha said trying to see what Kagome was hiding.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Kagome said, kissed his nose and walked out the door closing it behind her.  
  
"I wonder what your doing." Inuyasha thought out loud putting the blind fold on. Kagome walked back in the room a few seconds later wearing a soft blue robe that had long sleeves and pink flowers that went down to her thigh.  
  
"I'm back. Keep the blind fold on please." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha down on the bed and crawled onto him with one leg at each hip.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said still clueless to what she was doing.  
  
"Your such a good boy." Kagome said massaging Inuyashas legs trying to get him even more excited.  
  
"Oh yeah." Inuyasha felt himself getting more excited and decided to unzip his jeans as he did.  
  
"Oh anxious are we?" Kagome said moving his boxers off with the rest of his pants.  
  
"I can't wait." Inuyasha said and Kagome suddenly kissed the tip of his manly hood and began licking him. Inuyasha stiffened at the sudden feeling of Kagome licking him, "Kagome... can I take.... this off." Inuyasha said trying to hold in the moan of pleasure.  
  
"Go ahead." Kagome said slightly rubbing his man hood with her breast. Inuyasha slowly took off the blindfold and looked at Kagome.  
  
"I like that robe." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well if you like this-" Kagome moved up from lil Inuyasha taking off his shirt, "Then you'll love what's under it." Kagome finished motioning him to slide the robe off.  
  
"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked moving his thumbs under her robe.  
  
"I know you would." Kagome said rubbing her hip on lil Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly slide the robe off of Kagome to reveal that she was naked under the robe.  
  
"Oh your right, I love what was under it." Inuyasha said looking her up and down.  
  
"I knew you would." Kagome said rubbing her breast onto Inuyashas chest.  
  
"Fast or slow?" Inuyasha asked rolling ontop.  
  
"You know how I like it." Kagome said caressing his cheek. Inuyasha grinned and slowly entered her. Immediatly Kagome climaxed and her walls closed in on Inuyashas member, this let him feel even more pleasure then normal.  
  
"Your excited huh?" Inuyasha said slowly beginning to pump in and out.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome yelled pulling Inuyasha closer and spread out her legs letting Inuyasha go in deeper.  
  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked pumping faster.  
  
"I'm more then ready!" Kagome yelled bucking her hips violently. Immediatly Inuyasha pumped faster and harder. Kagome moans encouraged him to go even faster. Kagome then grasped his shoulders in pain and pleassure.  
  
"Kagome... I... love.... you." Inuyasha said inbetween pumps and released his seed. Kagome felt his seed going though here body as she caught her breath.  
  
"I... love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she felt Inuyasha sucking on her neck. Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha slowly slide to the side sucking on her neck.  
  
"Your great in bed." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.  
  
"Look who's talking, dog boy." Kagome said wrapping her arms and legs around him.  
  
"Dog boy?" Inuyasha asked rolling over so Kagome would be on top.  
  
"I think your dog side is a huskey." Kagome said rubbing his ears.  
  
"Why are you thinking about dogs at a time like this?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed madly and burried her face into Inuyashas chest.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm gonna give birth a lot of puppies." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her in confussion.  
"Puppies?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well... yeah puppies." Kagome said blushing madly.  
  
"Do I look like a puppy?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well.... um... yeah." Kagome admitted.  
  
"I do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, especially with these." Kagome said playing with Inuyashas ears.  
  
"Well alot of pups... yes, doggy pups... I don't think so." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What do you mean by alot?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well we did do it a lot." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh.... wanna do it again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha said rolling back ontop.  
  
"Sorry baby but I'm kinda sore." Kagome said pushing him back to the side.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha plainly answered. Kagome then slowly slide ontop of Inuyasha.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said closing her eyes.  
  
"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I love you." Kagome said.  
  
"......" Kagome then looked up at Inuyashas face and noticed he was sleeping.  
  
"You could at least stay wake to hear me you mutt." Kagome said and giggled. Kagome then rested her head on Inuyashas chest and closed her eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry that I toke so long, please forgive me. I had alot of busy days n life is so tough I can hardly take it sorry again n please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 


	21. The story of Ricky Hermen

Hi everyone, sorry about not updating much, I'm a really busy guy so don't blame me anyway here's chapter 21

* * *

* * *

The next morning the alarm clock rang, Kagome woke up to find herself in Inuyashas arms, she carefully sat up positioning her legs at Inuyashas side and between her legs she could feel lil Inu starting to rise when she accidentally rubbed him. Inuyasha suddenly gently pulled on her arms and she fell ontop of him.  
  
"Good morning." Inuyasha said and began to suck on her neck. Kagome giggled and tilted her head to let him have more access.  
  
"Good morning, honey." Kagome said and began rubbing her body against him while he sucked on her neck.  
  
"Oh I can see this is going to be a great morning." Inuyasha said and rolled ontop of Kagome.  
  
"Sorry baby but we got to go to school." Kagome said and pushed Inuyasha back a little.  
  
"Aw but I don't wanna go." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"I'll be screaming tonight if you do go." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha rushed off of her.  
  
"You better keep that promise." Inuyasha said and began to dress up.  
  
"I will." Kagome got up and walked into the bathroom. Inuyasha was gonna go in with her but she closed the door on his face. Inuyasha was now wearing some baggy blue jeans and the red shirt with the sword that Kagome got him.  
  
"Ow" Inuyasha said resonding to the pain. Inside the bathroom Kagome opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a box that said 'ept' on it.  
  
"I hope this thing really works." Kagome whispered to herself as she pulled out some white tube from the box. She sat on the toilet seat, and slowly shoved the tube half way inside her opening. Kagome kept the tube in there for about three minutes, pulled it out, and she checked the small moniter that was on the side, "Oh my God." Kagome said wide eyed staring at the tubes moniter.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I need the bathroom too!" Inuyasha yelled from the outside of the door. Kagome snapped out of the trance and threw the tube into the box, threw the box into the cabinet and shut it close before casually walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"It's all yours now." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I was shiting, that's what." Kagome said and began to put on her clothes.  
  
"Feh, women." Inuyasha muttered to himself and walked inside the bathroom. Kagome put on the bra and panties and then Inuyasha came out of the bathroom, "Oh I like that." Inuyasha said and traced a finger along Kagomes thigh.  
  
"Well you can't have it yet, you gotta wait till tonight." Kagome said and rubbed his left ear.  
  
"Do I have to?" Inuyasha whined again. Kagome turned around and rubbed her backside on lil Inu.  
  
"Sorry baby, I wanna too but we're too busy." Kagome said and then went back to putting on her clothes.  
  
"Just a little?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Not now." Kagome answered and finished putting on her clothes. She wore a pink spaggeti strap shirt with tight dark blue jeans. Inuyasha opened the door and they both walked downstairs for breakfest.  
  
"Good morning you two." Ms. Higurashi said at the kitchen table.  
  
"Are you gonna be late again?" Sota asked after he took a bite of his waffle.  
  
"Not this time, kid." Inuyasha answered and gulped down his orange juice that was on the table.  
  
"Chocolate chips, my favorite!" Kagome yelled and took a big bite.  
  
"We better get going." Inuyasha said as he took the waffle, carried it in his mouth and picked up his backpack.  
  
"I hope we make it." Kagome said picking up her backpack as well and kissed her mom and Sota on the foreheads.  
  
"Don't forget your waffle dear." Ms. Higurashi said and Kagome took away her waffle.  
  
"Bye ma, bye Sota, bye grandpa!!" Kagome yelled before she ran out the door. Kagomes grandpa then walked out of his room.  
  
"Did someone call for me?" he asked looking around.  
  
Kagome jumped into the waiting car, Inuyasha closed the door for her, then he got in the driving seat and started the car. "Um... Inuyasha..." Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha said in response.  
  
"Um... nothing." Kagome said and nodded.  
  
"Ok whatever." Inuyasha said and drove off. They got to the school and they rush to the first class of the day.  
  
"Made it!" Kagome yelled as they ran into the class room before the late bell rang.  
  
"Mr. Yasha and Ms. Higurashi, go to the principles office." The teacher said pointing out the door.  
  
"What! But we got here before the bell rang!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Your suppose to be in your seat before the bell rings." the teacher explained.  
  
"But... but..." Kagome was shocked.  
  
"I don't make the rules." the teacher said and they walked out.  
  
"This is so unfair." Kagome said.  
  
"I think the teachers are just after us." Inuyasha replied. When they both got into the office they saw Miroku and Sango where in two of the chairs.  
  
"Hey girl! What are you doing here?" Sango asked as she ran to Kagome.  
  
"I was late to class with Inuyasha, what about you?" Kagome answered and asked.  
  
"Well Miroku and I were 'busy' this morning so we came late too." Sango answered.  
  
"No way. You two....?" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, and it was good." Sango whispered the last part.  
  
"You two actually did it?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, and it was good." Miroku whispered the last part. The principle walked in and sat down on the big chair that was behind the desk.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Hiya Mr. P." Inuyasha said and waved.  
  
"Well hello. The last time you were here was when that fight accurred." The princable said taking out some papers.  
  
"Um... yeah." Kagome said nervously  
  
"We're here because we all are late to class." Miroku explained.  
  
"I know, your teachers told me so just a moment ago." he said.  
  
"Ok old man, give it to us straight, what kind of trouble are we in?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
  
"You all will have lunch detention in the study hall." he answered.  
  
"Study hall? Isn't that a little.... elementary?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Not for you all." he answered, "Now go to class, Ms. Sprinkly will give you a past and please try to stay out of trouble." the gang then left to their classes. Probably a decade later it was lunch and the group had gathered at the study hall door with their lunches.  
  
"Well.... this chould be the end." Miroku said staring at the door.  
  
"Kagome I just want you to know that I love you more than anything before we go in there." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off of the door.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well... here we go." Sango said and gripped the doorknob. Suddenly there was an ear screeching scream from inside the room, "Did you hear that?" Sango asked after dashing behind Miroku.  
  
"It can't be that bad, right?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I think I gone deaf again." Inuyasha said and winked at Kagome.  
  
"Quit faking, this is serious." Kagome said and punched Inuyashas chest.  
  
"It's just a room. What are you so scared of?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well don't you know the story of Ricky Hermen?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her with pure confusion. "Oh my gosh, you really don't know?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Never heard it." Inuyasha answered still looking confused  
  
"Miroku, your the good story teller, go ahead." Kagome said and Miroku stepped up.  
  
"Well..." Miroku cleared his throught and his voice got serious, "Long ago there was a Junior kid that was known as the class clown, he was a nice guy but he joked so much he angered the principle with a harmless prank. After that the big man send him to study hall, he thought it was just a stupid room that was never pranked before so he was gonna mark it as his prank room. When he entered the door there was a combination of long screams that lasted all night and then the next day the screams ended, he was never seen since." Miroku finished and stepped back.  
  
"But didn't the principle notice the screams?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Everytime they checked the room there was nothing out of the ordinary so they say it was just him playing the joke of the century." Sango answered.  
  
"Well then I guess we're screwed." Inuyasha said and Kagome hid behind him, "Don't worry guys, I'll protect us from any danger there might be, got it?" Inuyasha said and the other three nodded.  
  
"I believe in you, Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"I don't." Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Well lets go." Inuyasha said and turned the doorknob.  
  
"I hate this shit." Miroku said and Inuyasha pushed the door open.

* * *

I hope u all r scared for what happens next, and that u liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Detention

Hey everyone, I haven't updated this fanfic much because I just started for my new fanfic so now I'm being pulled 3 way. Anyway enjoy!  
  
All four of them walked though the door to find a small room with fours rows of desks, "This dosen't look so bad. We'll just be bored for a while." Inuyasha said laying down on four chairs comfortably.  
  
"It's just dusty, thats all." Kagome said and layed ontop of Inuyasha snuggling with him.  
  
"It's not as bad as I thought." Sango said stretching out her body teasing Miroku.  
  
"I like this place already." Miroku said staring at Sango as she stretched.  
  
"See? I told you it was just a rumor about that guy... what's his name again?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome pushed her body on him squezzing herself on him.  
  
"His name was Ricky Hermen." Sango answered and Miroku began to suck on her neck as she moaned.  
"Well... at least we know a good room for some privacy." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha and began rubbing her body on his own.  
"Mmm now we don't have to wait." Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome passionatly.  
"Who dares to enter my room!?" a misterious voice said from above the room.  
"Sorry but we're busy at the moment, call back later." Inuyasha said and began to suck on Kagomes neck.  
"This is the ghost of the prank master, Ricky Herman!" the voice yelled, "Do not disrespect me!"  
"Call back later, I know long distance from Hell cost a lot but we're busy." Inuyasha said.  
"That's it!!" Rickey yelled and a bolt of electricity nearly hit Inuyasha.  
"Whoa!" Inuyasha yelled and both Inuyasha and Kagome fell off the chairs.  
"What was that for!!?" Kagome yelled throwing one of her school books at the ceiling.  
"You fool, that'll never hurt me!" Rickey yelled and another bolt came and hit Inuyasha but he didn't even flinch.  
"Was that it?" Inuyasha asked dullingly.  
"Looked like it." Kagome said.  
"Take this!" Rickey yelled and more bolts hit Inuyasha.  
"And you were scared of this guy?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Well yeah untill now." Kagome said and Inuyasha kicked one of the tiles on the ceilling and a boy that looked Inuyashas age fell down. They both fell on the ground, Inuyasha on his feet and the boy on his butt.  
"Oww" the boy said and stood up to brush the dust off his clothes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with the picture of a little red dragon or snake demon, and blue jeans.  
"So your Rickey Herman?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah you caught me, so what?" Rickey said, "You don't have no proof that I'm the one doing all this stuff other than a monster!" he yelled and a flash of light made him wide eyed.  
"I got a picture of the real Rickey Herman!" Kagome yelled excitedly holding a camera in her left hand.  
"HEY!! Give me that!" Rickey said and tried to take the camera but Inuyasha slapped his hand away.  
"Now that we know who you are and that we got a picture of you, you need to get us out of this room and out of the school without getting spotted." Inuyasha said.  
"What!? Me the trick master blackmailed? HA!" Rickey said.  
"If you don't get us out then we'll show everyone that the great trick master is actually alive instead of a ghost." Kagome theatened.  
"Argh!" Rickey stared at the camera and then looked at them all, "Who are you people?"  
"I'm Kagome, this is my boyfriend Inuyasha, my best friend Sango, and my best friends boyfriend who is also my friend Miroku." Kagome said pointing to everyone.  
"Um... ok." Rickey said and began to climb up inside the ceiling, "This way!" he yelled and Inuyasha and Kagome climbed in too.  
"Hey you guys coming!?" Inuyasha asked and pulled Miroku and Sango out of their make out session.  
"Hey!" Sango yelled and hit Inuyasha.  
"C'mon, lets get out of here." Kagome said and they all crawled in the ceiling, they followed Rickey until they reached a light in the wall.  
"It's right behind this vent cover." Rickey said and slammed his fist to the vent cover and it fell open.  
"Freedom at last." Miroku said and they all walk crawled out.  
"Now what?" Inuyasha asked now that they were outside.  
"I don't care what you do but you just gotta remember to go back inside at 4:00 before the teacher comes back." Rickey said and walked toward the parking lot.  
"Well lets go to the mall!" Kagome yelled excitedly and both the girls ran to the car.  
"Well there's nothing else to do." Inuyasha said and dragged Miroku to the car by his shirt.  
They drove to the mall in less then 20 minutes and they got in the first store they saw.  
"Put this one back." Kagome said tossing a shirt over the fitting room door and Inuyasha caught it.  
"Got it." Inuyasha said and turned around to put it away.  
"Wait! Put this back too." Kagome said and tossed another over the door for it to land on Inuyashas head, "This too." Kagome said and tossed it. Kagome did this over and over untill Inuyasha was stuck under a huge pile of clothes, and the fitting room door opened, "Done, how do I look?" Kagome asked and noticed the pile of clothes. She was wearing a red no sleeve tank top with a black skirt, "Um Inuyasha. Where are you?" Kagome asked looking around.  
"Right here." Inuyasha said from under the pile of clothes.  
"Oh what are you doing under there?" Kagome asked bending down next to him.  
"Playing hide and seek." Inuyasha answered.  
"Well your never gonna win if you make too much noise." Kagome said and reached into the pile to accidentally grabbed lil Inu.  
"Whoa." Inuyasha said without making any movement while Kagome rubbed lil Inu wondering what she just grabbed onto.  
"Hmm... what's this?" Kagome thought and then pulled her hand back out, "Inuyasha, get this stuff back where they were and lets go, by the time we find Miroku and Sango we gotta get going." Kagome said and walked back into the fitting room. Inuyasha carried the clothes to their hangers in a dash and quickly ran into Kagomes fitting room.  
"Um Kagome?" Inuyasha said and Kagome turned around from the mirror only wearing blue bra and panties.  
"Oh Inuyasha, why are you in the fitting room?" Kagome asked turning back toward the mirror.  
"Um well Kags, in the pile of clothes you kinda rubbed something of mine." Inuyasha explained and Kagome saw the awaken lil Inu in the mirror.  
"Oh is that so?" Kagome asked turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Uh-huh." Inuyasha said and rubbed lil Inu on Kagomes leg pushing her to the wall gently. Inuyasha began to suck on Kagomes neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist as Inuyasha held her up by her legs.  
"Mmmm." Kagome tilted her neck for Inuyasha to have better access. Inuyasha used one of his hands to rub Kagomes left breast. Kagome slightly moaned and took Inuyashas shirt off. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arm around her and unclipped her bra, it slid off as Kagome began to shake her hips rubbing the on lil Inu. Inuyasha went back to sucking on Kagomes neck and she arched her back signaling him to play with her breast. Inuyasha slowly moved down from Kagomes neck and licked Kagomes left nipple causing her to moan. Inuyasha then licked Kagomes right nipple until Kagomes cell phone rang from under her clothes.  
"AW DAMN IT!!" Inuyasha yelled in fustration and a bunch of head turns toward the fitting room.  
"I think we better answer this." Kagome said and answered her cell phone while Inuyasha still held her and was rubbing his face against Kagomes breast.  
"Hey Kagome we better get back to the school and sneak back into detention before the time goes up!" Sango yelled though the cell phone.  
"Oh ok, meet us at the entrance we came from and we'll get going ok?" Kagome asked and giggled as Inuyasha rubbed his face harder onto Kagomes breast. Kagome groaned and kissed Inuyashas left ear.  
"Um Kagome, where are you?" Sango asked as Miroku was making his priceless perverted grin again.  
"I'm in one of the fitting rooms at Forever 21." Kagome answered and began to play with Inuyashas hair.  
"And where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked hoping that her phone was broken.  
"Oh he's right here with me." Kagome said innocently and Inuyasha froze.  
"Oh well we'll see you two after you're done but remember that you gotta hurry ok?" Sango said wide eyed.  
"Ok, see ya then!" Kagome said excitedly and hung up the phone.  
"Why did you tell her I was right here?" Inuyasha asked and playfully licked Kagomes breast. Kagome giggled lightly and pushed Inuyasha back.  
"We gotta get going soon so let me do the work." Kagome said and pushed him onto the seat.  
"Aw a time limit." Inuyasha whinned.  
"Don't worry, I'll make it worth while." Kagome said and lowered to lil Inu, unzipping his pants.  
"I know I'm gonna love this." Inuyasha said grinning.  
10 minutes later.  
"Sorry we took so long!" Kagome yelled as all four of them were running to the car.  
"It's ok, I understand how much 'love' means to you." Miroku said smirking.  
"Keep talking and die you pervert." Inuyasha said and stood under the vent cover readying himself to give the others a quick boost. Kagome jumped onto Inuyashas hands and he threw her up letting her reach the vent cover. Later on they found their way to the detention room and they dropped down from the ceiling. The teacher walked into the room as soon as they all sat in their seats.  
"Well I hope you enjoyed your stay." The teacher said looking around to make sure everyone was there.  
"It's been real." Inuyasha said with his head down.  
"Well since you managed to survive then you may leave." the teacher said and moved out of the way.  
"Don't mind if we do." Inuyasha said and they all walked out of the room.  
"For once in life, detention was actually fun." Sango said.  
"This is a day to remember." Kagome said and pulled out her camera and they all took a picture. They went into their cars with their good byes and drove back home.  
"Oh hey honey, Inuyasha, how was your day in detention?" Ms. Higurashi asked. Ms Higurashi was in the kitchen cleaning while Sota was playing his games on the TV in the living room.  
"Detention was fun!" Kagome yelled excitedly and Sota looked at Kagome quizzingly and said to himself.  
"I gotta try going to detention once in a while."  
  
Well there's chapter 22 I hope you liked it and I'm sorry I took so long, so please REVIEW!! 


	23. Losing Control

Here I go updating again. Enjoy!

**disclaimer: **no i dont own inuyasha

* * *

_One week later in the morning._ "Mmmm." Kagome moaned and turned around into Inuyasha's chest to escape the sunlight.  
  
"Ugh... good morning." Inuyasha said and Kagome looked up to his face. They were both on the bed under the blankets without clothes on and Kagome was sleeping on top.  
  
"Oh good morning." Kagome said, sat up on Inuyasha's stomach and stretched her arms out bringing her breast foward.  
  
"Nice stretch." Inuyasha commented and stretch on the bed.  
  
"Hey! Behave yourself." Kagome said, covered her chest with her arms and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha said sleepily and slowly sat up.  
  
_Meanwhile  
_  
Sango opened her front door wearing a jogging pink sports bra and some black jogging tight shorts. "Ok mom. I'm going jogging! I'll be back!" Sango yelled to her mom. She walked out and shut the door half way before she heard her mom yell out her name.  
  
"Sango! Wait! You can't go out there. The neighbors have been saying that they hear gunshots every morning and afternoon. So you're gonna have to skip your 1 mile jog today." Her mom said bringing her in the house and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Ok ok. Jeez. Don't pull me inside I can walk you know. I have two legs and a heartbeat." Sango said and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango but you know how worried I get when something like this happens." Her mother said.  
  
"Does that mean I can't go outside!?" Kohaku asked from upstairs.  
  
"Sorry kids but no one goes outside unless you're in armor." Sango's mom said dangerously serious.  
  
"Awww man." Kohaku moaned and Sango just walked upstairs to her room.  
  
_Back to Inuyasha and Kagome_  
  
Inuyasha was dressed in a blue sweater that said Birdhouse and in blue jeans eating at the breakfast table. (a/n...Birdhouse is the skating team for tony hawk ok and yes skaters do have teams so yea thats all i have to explain right well if not jus review and ask ques.)  
  
"Can you hurry up!?" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome who was doing her make up at the breakfast table in front of him, looking at her handheld mirror.  
  
"Shut up! I have to take my time!" Kagome yelled back and Inuyasha fell off his chair from the sudden loud outburst.  
  
"Geez. You're in a crappy mood today." Inuyasha mumbled sitting back on his chair.  
  
"Oh really?" Kagome then asked cheerfully.  
  
"Um...Are you ok Kagome? You're acting kinda weird." Inuyasha asked leaning over the table and looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Yea, I'm just fine." Kagome said and started to eat her breakfast. Inuyasha gave her one last odd look before he went back to eating. They both ate breakfast and Inuyasha opened the front door for Kagome, "We're going now! Bye mom, bye Sota!" Kagome yelled walking out the door.  
  
"Bye!" Sota and Ms. Higurashi yelled at the same time and Inuyasha closed the door. Inuyasha opened the car door for Kagome and she happily got in the passenger seat.  
  
"You're such a gentlemen." Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha walked around to the driver side after closing Kagome's door and got in the driver seat.  
  
"Why don't we skip this week? It's the final week of school so it won't count." Inuyasha said pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"Because Sango is going and so is Miroku." Kagome said looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah but...." Inuyasha looked down.  
  
"INUYASHA WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING!!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha looked up and swerved to the left lane avoiding to run into another car from behind at the stop light.  
  
"Sorry." Inuyasha said after stopping.  
  
"It's Kikyo, isn't it?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"I feel.... bad for what I did." Inuyasha said looking down to his feet. Kagome crawled over the armrest, carressed his cheek with her hand and kissed him.  
  
"You had no choice, you didn't mean to kill Naraku." Kagome said moving her body completely over the arm rest.  
  
"When I first got there, I wanted to kill him and you know it." Inuyasha said in a low voice.  
  
"He killed Kaede and cursed Miroku so you had a good reason to." Kagome explained and wrapped her arms and legs around his body and the chair.  
  
"I still feel bad, there had to be a different way." Inuyasha said and Kagome tightened her arms and legs around him.  
  
"Please don't feel that way. You had no choice." Kagome said as tears clouded her sight.  
  
"I only wish I did" Inuyasha said and passionatly kiss Kagome on the lips. When the stop light turned green Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest and he drove off. After the short drive Inuyasha parked the car and they both got out of the car.  
  
"About time you got here!" Sango said running up to them with Miroku dragged not to far behind.  
  
"Sorry we're not here as early as you two." Kagome said and they started walking toward the school.  
  
"The only reason that I'm here is because she came to my house and pulled me out of bed." Miroku said pointing to Sango.  
  
"The early bird gets the worm ya know." Sango said cheerfully.  
  
"Ew I hate worms!" Kagome said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"That's not what I mean!" Sango yelled and both of the girls giggled.  
  
"Ok well we better get going to class." Kagome said and they all began walking to the class. On the way to class Inuyasha and the others walked past Kikyo who glared at Inuyasha and he looked away.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea." Inuyasha muttered and Kagome kissed his cheek.  
  
"It's gonna be alright, don't worry." Kagome said.  
  
"I hope so." Inuyasha muttered and they went into the class room.  
  
_Later at the school lunch yard_  
  
"I saw a bug in the mash potatoes and I know it!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the lunch lady while Miroku was trying to hold him back.  
  
"There was no bug!!!" the lady yelled back.  
  
"I saw it myself so don't you dare yell at me!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he was pulled out of the area where hey bought the food with Kagome and Sango not to far behind, "Can you let me go now!?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"Gladly." Miroku said and let him go.  
  
"I saw it too but we don't have proof Inuyasha." Kagome said walking up to him and Miroku slowed down to walk next to Sango. They were walking to the tree where they eat when a red dot appeared on Kagomes shoulder.  
  
"Kagome there's something on you." Sango said and pointed to the red dot on Kagome's arm. Kagome paused, looked on her shoulder and froze in fear. The red dot moved down to her right leg and blood spat out of her leg as a loud gunshot was heard. Everyone else ran away in fear. Sango screamed and Miroku pushed her behind a colum and held her close to protect her. Inuyasha tried to go save Kagome but a bullet shoot past him and he was forced to back up behind a colum. Kagome pushed against the floor to try to get up but was shot in the right arm and she turned over, swinging her arm to the left as she fell on her back.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled reaching his arm out to her but his hand was nearly shot and he pulled it to his chest.  
  
"Please..... Inuyasha... run... away." Kagome said weakly.  
  
"NO I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU!!!" Inuyasha yelled. 

A voice came from under one of the lunch table. "Ah ha ha ha!! How does it feel to have a loved one hurt?" The voice said mockingly and Inuyasha pull a walkie talkie from under the table that was attached by duct tape.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS KIKYO!?" Inuyasha yelled into the walkie talkie.  
  
"You killed the one I love so it's only far if I kill yours!" Kikyo yelled and the red dot move to Kagome's stomach.  
  
"No... please.... not there." Kagome said and weakly rolled over to turn her back to the red dot.  
  
"Huh? Kagome why did she say no and roll over like that?" Sango asked herself surprised at her friends movements.  
  
"I can't let her shoot my little one." Kagome said weakly and blood continued to drip from her wounds.  
  
"Little...... one?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes and slid down the colum in shock. "Kikyo's shooting at my love and my child!!?" Inuyasha asked angrily as his eyes turned red and glowed.  
  
"Ah ha ha! This makes it all for the better, I'll kill you, Kagome and your child! Ah ha ha ha!!" Kikyo laughed and Inuyasha's red eyes glowed brighter as his claws grew and his fangs grew as well.  
  
"Where is she!?" Sango yelled looking around the colum trying to find Kikyo, "There! On the roof of the library!" Sango yelled and Inuyasha looked over to see her and spotted her hair in a distance.  
  
"I see her!!" Inuyasha yelled through his grinding teeth.  
  
"She's too far to make a run for her!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"But we gotta take Kagome to the hospital and Kikyo will shoot if anyone gets close!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I'LL KILL HER!! I'LL KILL HER!!!" Inuyasha yelled in anger.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled to him and Inuyasha ran around the colum to behind another colum that was a few feet closer to Kikyo dodging her shots. Sango pulled a small boomerang and threw it towards Kikyo.  
  
"Damn bitch!" Kikyo yelled and tried to shoot the boomerang but missed and Inuyasha took that opportunity to run after Kikyo at full speed. Kikyo finally shot the boomerang and Inuyasha jumped up the building and slashed the sniper gun in half, "Shit!" Kikyo yelled and stepped back.  
  
"You die today!" Inuyasha yelled and picked Kikyo up by her neck with both hands. Kikyo stared into his bloody red eyes and fear took her entire body. Her body stopped moving as she fearfully stared into his eyes, "You should've learned from what happened last time not to mess with me!" Inuyasha yelled and carried Kikyo over the edge of the building.  
  
"No.... Inuyasha..... don't." Kagome said weakly and lost consiousness. Sango kneeled down to Kagome to help her when Miroku stared to what Inuyasha was doing.  
  
"STOP INUYASHA!!!!" Miroku yelled and he saw the extreme red glow in Inuyasha's eyes and froze.  
  
"Kagome wake up, please wake up!" Sango yelled lightly shaking her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked not knowing if it was truly him because of the look in his eyes.  
  
"DIE!!!" Inuyasha yelled and......  
  
let go.

* * *

....... 


	24. Taking Back Control

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV.**  
  
I watched as both of my hands seperated from her neck and she began to fall.  
I saw with my own two eyes as she fell with a wicked smile on my face. She had it coming to her, she hurt Kagome.... but why did it have to come to this?  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
"Whoa.... that was close." Miroku said as he saw that Kikyo grabbed onto the edge of the building stopping her fall. Inuyasha stood there with his arms still up in the air as if he just let her go and froze in time.  
  
"AH!! HELP ME!! HELP!!" Kikyo yelled holding onto the edge of the building for dear life, "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!!"  
  
"No one's gonna help you now." Inuyasha said and his red eyes lowered to where Kikyo was holding.  
  
"NO GO AWAY!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Kikyo yelled with tears raining out of her eyes.  
  
"I told you to die." Inuyasha said and slowly moved his left foot onto Kikyo's right hand.  
  
"INUYASHA THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Sango yelled as an ambulance came to the scene. The doctors dashed out of the big white van with a red cross and ran to Kagome's side.  
  
"She lost too much blood, we gotta hurry!" one of the doctors said and two others pulled a metal stretcher out of the van and lowered it to where Kagome lay.  
  
"1...2...3!" Another doctor said and they quickly picked Kagome up and placed her on the stretcher.  
  
"Is she gonna be ok!?" Sango asked with her hands together in a fist as if she was praying.  
  
"She lost a lot of blood but her wounds aren't serious, the person who did this wanted her to have a slow death, we came in time." the doctor said and they ran into the van.  
  
"Sango you go with them, I'm going to stay and try to stop Inuyasha." Miroku said not turning his back to the red eyed hanyou.  
  
"But Miroku-" Sango tried to say but Miroku cut her off.  
  
"GO!!!" Miroku yelled orderingly and Sango nodded. The van drove off with Sango staring out one of the back windows and Miroku began running to where Inuyasha was.  
  
"NO!! PLEASE STOP!!!" Kikyo yelled trying to hold on but Inuyasha was crushing on her hand. Inuyasha lowered his head so that his hair covered his eyes in shadow.  
  
"You hurt Kagome, then you die." Inuyasha said and his red eyes glowed in the shadow of his hair.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kikyo quickly looked away from the red glow in the shadows of his hair and shivered. Inuyasha slowly pulled his left foot up and stomped it on Kikyo's right hand causing her to let go leaving one hand to hold onto the edge. Miroku made it on the roof in time to see Inuyasha raising his foot up again.  
  
"STOP IT INUYASHA!!!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha slowly put his foot back to his side and turned his head wickedly without moving his body.  
  
"I don't want to, she must die." Inuyasha said and turned his head back to Kikyo.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!" Kikyo yelled as her hand began to lose its grip. Inuyasha raised his foot again ready to stomp it on Kikyo's remaning hand.  
  
"INUYASHA YOU FOOL!!! WHAT WILL YOUR KID THINK WHEN IT LEARNS THAT HIS OR HER DAD KILLED SOMEONE!!!!?" Miroku yelled and Inuyasha's foot froze in the air. He slowly put his foot back down and stared at Kikyo losing that wicked smile.  
  
"My child.... I can't do this, I'll be a bad farther if I do this." Inuyasha said and his eyes lost their red glow returning to golden eyes.  
  
"AND WHAT ABOUT KAGOME!!? SHE'LL FREAK OUT WHEN SHE HEARS THE ONE SHE LOVES KILLED SOMEONE!!!" Miroku yelled and a tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek as his fangs and claws returned to normal size. He brought his hands up to his face and covered his face with both hands falling to the ground with his knees to his chest. Kikyo's grip losened untill she was about to let go.  
  
"Oh no!" she squeeled in terror and her hand slipped off of the edge, "AHHH!!!" Inuyasha pushed his feet against the ground, slide to the edge catching Kikyo's hand and pulled her back up, "Oh thank you-" Kikyo looked up to see it was Inuyasha who saved her and with the most fearfilled face pushed him away and ran to Miroku, she held onto Miroku hiding her face into his purple shirt, "Get him away! Get that monster away!" Kikyo yelled into Miroku's shirt crying and shivering violently.  
  
"I think you pushed her too far Inuyasha, even I was scared of that look in your eyes." Miroku confessed and Inuyasha dropped his sight to his feet.  
  
"Get him away from me." Kikyo whimpered into Miroku's chest and he walked back downstairs with Kikyo crying into his shirt. Inuyasha stood there for a while and then walked downstairs.  
  
**The next day at the hospital**  
  
Inuyasha was staring at Kagome's closed eyes as she slept, Kagome slept in the hospital clothes.  
  
"Kagome, I nearly hurt someone, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said tears in his eyes.  
  
"Um excuse me, sir but it's late and you should go home." a nurse said and Inuyasha slowly turned around.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here untill she goes home with me." Inuyasha said and put his head back onto the desk next to Kagome's bed.  
  
"Ok sir." she said and left. Inuyasha looked deeply at Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Please wake up soon Kagome, please." Inuyasha said and held her hand. Kagome's eyes both twiched. Inuyasha lifted his head up and slowly Kagome's eyes opened, "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled happily.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled happily too and swung her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him onto her on the bed.  
  
"WHOA!" Inuyasha yelled as he was pulled onto Kagome.  
  
"Ow!" Kagome moaned realizing the pain in her arm.  
  
"Are you ok!?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok." Kagome said and caressed Inuyasha's right cheek, "I'm glad your here." Inuyasha held her hand.  
  
"I'm glad that your alive." Inuyasha said and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back and Inuyasha licked her lips for enterance but the doctor came in.  
  
"Oh she's awake!?" the doctor asked and Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and he feel back onto the ground.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm awake doctor!" Kagome said blushing.  
  
"I'll notify your family then, I'll be back to check up on you." the doctor said and left. Inuyasha got up from the floor and glared at Kagome.  
  
"I'm so sorry, the doctor scared me." Kagome said and Inuyasha just kissed her again but Kagome gently pushed him off, "Not now Inuyasha." Kagome said and Inuyaha backed off.  
  
**Later on Kagome and the others came.**  
  
"Hey Kagome, how do you feel?" Sango asked holding her hands friendingly.  
  
"I still feel a little pain but I'm ok." Kagome said.  
  
"I'm glad your alright" Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Will you be able to come home soon?" Sota asked.  
  
"She'll be going home as soon as she has a good nights rest." the doctor said.  
  
"I'll stay here with her until we get home." Inuyasha said from his chair next to Kagome's bed.  
  
"We'll be going now, get well soon honey." Ms. Higurashi said and both Sota and her walked out holding hands.  
  
"Well we're going too, bye now, get well soon." Sango said and draged Miroku away with her.  
  
"BYE, GET WELL!!" Miroku yelled being dragged away. The doctor then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Thank you for staying here with me Inuyasha." Kagome said begining to rub his left ear with one hand.  
  
"I'm just here to make sure your ok." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thank you so much." Kagome said and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha shifted his feet.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Um, since how long did you know about the baby?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked sad.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I was afraid of how you'd think of this baby." Kagome said holding her stomach and looking down at it. Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's stomach and she look up to his face.  
  
"Kagome, knowing that you have my baby is the best thing that ever happened to me." Inuyasha said and kissed her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha kissed her cheek back and Kagome pulled him ontop of her on the bed. Inuyasha began to suck on her neck but Kagome stopped him, "This isn't the right place Inuyasha." Kagome said and Inuyasha got off of her.  
  
"You started it." Inuyahsa muttered.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now, good night." Kagome said and closed her eyes.  
  
"Good night, Kagome." Inuyasha said and sat in his chair and closed his eyes as they both slept.

* * *

I hope u all liked it!! READ N REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. Kikyos fear

Ok everyone, new chapter time!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"The new girl is being transported to a one cell room." a man in a white suit said to a woman wearing the same.

"Which cell is this woman going to be in?" the woman asked the man.

"Cell #136" the man answered.

"So why is this young woman here anyway?" the woman asked leaning against the wall.

"She's been shivering ever since she was brought here and she repeats what she's been saying for an hour now." the man explained.

"Wow. What is it that got her in that bad of a shock?" the woman asked.

"I don't know but the words she keeps repeating are, 'Those red eyes' it's seems like some kind of animal attacked her." the man answered.

"I'll take good care of her, bye." the woman said and walked away.

**At the hospital**

"Hey Inuyasha, wake up." Kagome said gently shaking Inuyasha by his shoulder.

"Hm?" Inuyasha lifted his head up and look at Kagome who was still in hospital clothes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kagome said sweetly and kissed Inuyasha's forehead.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked with a yawn.

"It's a little after 1:00, we better get going soon." Kagome said rubbing Inuyasha's right ear while he tried his best to completely wake up but his eyes stayed half open.

"How'd you sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had a good sleep, what about you?" Kagome replied.

"Well the table was souncomfortable that I used your legs to rest on." Inuyasha said rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Sounds like your sleep was short, I'll get my mom to drive us while we can sleep in the back seat ok?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha stood up brushing Kagome's hand away from his ear.

"Ok then, I'll call her while the doctor makes the last check-up." Inuyasha said and walked out of the room as a doctor entered the room after he left. He pulled out his cell phone, dialed Ms. Higurashi's cell phone number and then she answered.

"Hello?" Ms. Higurashi said over the phone.

"Hey Kagome's mom, can you give Kagome and I a ride back to the house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few, bye." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Bye." Inuyasha said and they both hung up at the same time. Inuyasha walked back into the hospital room and ran into the doctor that accidentally injected a needle into Inuyasha's arm through his shirt, "OW!" Inuyasha yelled in a short painfull yell.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't see you there." the doctor said and watched Inuyasha slowly drift into another sleep and he fell to the ground.

"What happened to Inuyasha!?" Kagome asked standing up in her hospital clothes.

"When reguler people take this shot it sometimes makes them doze but when dogs take it they go straight to sleep." the doctor said, "Now this is strange, he looks human but he's a dog?" the doctor asked.

"He's a half demon so it effects him more, I guess I'll just change while he's sleeping." Kagome said and walked into the bathroom carrying some clothes. The doctor stared at Inuyasha and shoved him with his foot. Inuyasha growled loudly and the doctor jolted out of the room and closed the door. A while later Inuyasha woke up by a big bump and fell off of the car seat.

"What the? Where am I?" Inuyasha asked and sat up to see that he was on the back seat of Ms. Higurashi's car.

"About time you woke up." Ms. Higurashi said keeping her eyes on the road as she drove.

"What happened? I remember walking into the hospital room and then I felt somekind of... bee sting on my arm." Inuyasha said and sat on the back seat.

"You were aciddentally shot and you fell asleep." Kagome answered.

"Oh, that's why I can't remember how I got here." Inuyasha said and leaned against the seat. Inuyasha then noticed that they weren't taking the exit on the beltway that lead to their house, "Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"It turns out that this morning I had a call from the springfield valley hospital for the mentally challenged, and they want us to visit." Ms. Higurashi explained.

"Why were we invited there?" Inuyasha asked. Ms. Higurashi and Kagome just remained silent. They all were silent until they were at the hospital.

"So where are we suppose to go?" Kagome asked when they entered the hospital thought electric sliding doors.

"Excuse me! Are you Ms. Higurashi?" a women in a white dress asked.

"Why yes I am." Ms. Higurashi answered.

"Please come with me." the women said and she walked towards a elevator with Ms. Higurashi, Kagome, and Inuyasha following her. They all went into the elevator. After they got out of the elevator they walk though a hallway full of metal doors where yells could be heard all over.

"IT'S REALLY LOUD IN HERE!" Inuyasha yelled covering his ears.

"WHEN YOU'VE BEEN HERE AS LONG AS I HAD YOU GET USE TO IT!" the woman yelled back and walked to a metal door and stopped.

"DO WE HAVE TO GET USE TO IT!?" Kagome yelled covering her ears as well. (only the nurse is not covering her ears)

"ONLY IF YOU VISIT THIS PERSON MORE!" the woman said and opened one metal door after pressing a few buttons on a control pannel, "COME IN HERE!" the woman yelled and they all went into the room. When the woman closed the metal door the screams seemed to have quiet down a little.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked. In the room there was a only white walls and a white curtian to be seen.

"We are in thepatients room." The woman said and pushed the curtain to the side revealing a bed with white sheets, a small white table, and a woman sitting on the bed with her back towards the gourp, "Hey Kikyo, it's me again, I brought some guest with me." the woman said but Kikyo didn't move or speak.

"Ki... Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo suddenly stood up and jolted around to see Inuyasha, her eyes where filled completely with fear.

"AHH GET THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!!" Kikyo yelled and ran to a corner of the room. She rolled up into a ball shaking violently, and crying.

"Kikyo what's wrong!?" Inuyasha asked and stepped closer but Kikyo hid in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, I thought that if I brougt you all here she'd feel better with old friends but it looks like she's scared of you." the woman said and Kikyo began to say something repeatingly.

"Those red eyes, those horrible red eyes are here to kill me." Kikyo said and repeated. Inuyasha stared at the fearfilled Kikyo and Kagome and Ms. Higurashi both began to cry softly.

"Kikyo...." Inuyasha then turned around and left the room.

"I'm sorry." the woman said and then tried to comfort Kikyo.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said and ran after Inuyasha.

"......" Ms. Higurashi left the room as well and Kikyo was shaking so badly that the nurse had to give her a tranqulizer and she fell into a deep sleep.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled running after Inuyasha and she caught up to him right when they entered the elevator, "Inuyasha I'm so sorry that happened to you!" Kagome yelled and shoved her tearful face into Inuyasha's shirt.

"Kagome, she was scared of me, did you see how badly she was shaking?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed her back and then they just stood there, as still as the perfect statue of their love for each other.

* * *

Ok ppl srry if that last part sounded corny but I'm doing my best here. anyway plz REVIEW!!! oh yea sorry for taking so long to update again its just that i went to new york for the holidays and they dont have a comp over there (that works) so i was screwed. 


	26. Epilogue

Ok everyone, this is the last chapter to this story so I hope u all enjoyed the story.

* * *

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo sat at opposite ends of a long white table on white chairs in a room with all white walls making the room so lifeless it was scary.

"Seems like the people working here are doing a good job with you now that you're not too scared to stay in the same room with me without shivering." Inuyasha said but Kikyo just kept a good watch at him. When Inuyasha leaned back in his chair Kikyo flinched, "However you still have a great fear of me."

"Just remember that there's cameras all around us so that means you can't touch me." Kikyo smirked.

"But what if the cameras didn't work?" Inuyasha asked and Kikyo moved her chair back in fear.

"Relax, I was just messing with you." Inuyasha confessed and laughed.

"Shut up! Just watch, one day I'll get you back for what you did to me!" Kikyo yelled. Inuyasha grew silent, glaring at her and Kikyo began to shiver.

"How are the nurses treating you here?" Inuyasha asked and Kikyo just moved back.

"Leave." Kikyo commanded in a cold fearful voice and Inuyasha stood up.

"I asked you a question." Inuyasha said and took a step foward. Kikyo quickly took a step backwards.

"Stay away!" Kikyo yelled and Inuyasha took another step. Kikyo backed up to the wall where there was a white door without a knob.

"I wonder how much you fear me now?" Inuyasha said and he moved closer until he was about five feet away from Kikyo. Kikyo was so scared that she started to cry and she begged Inuyasha to leave, "If you want to get me back then you need to learn how to fight your fear." Inuyasha said and knocked on the door Kikyo was leaning on causeing Kikyo to run around him. An officer opened the door.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Inuyasha answered and left the room followed by the officer.

"Just watch Inuyasha... some day... some how... I'll finish you." Kikyo whispered to herself and a doctor escorted her out of the room.

"So how did it go this time?" the officer asked Inuyasha as they both walked to the exit of the building.

"As usual, Rick. She was too scared to come within six feet of me." Inuyasha said a tear in the corner of his eye.

"It must be really painful being feared." Rick said and stopped walking when they reached the exit.

"If you think that's bad then try having nightmares of the day the inncident happened..." Inuyasha said as he walked through the automatic doors of the building lead to the parking lot. Inuyasha walked to his red lambergini and opened the door with his keys, "Damn. I hate mondays." Inuyasha said with a sigh as he started the car and drove away. He then drove to the garage of his house and walked into the house. Inside he saw Kagome on the couch by the phone reading a book, "Did they call yet?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to Kagome laying his hand on her leg.

"If they called then why would I still be here next to the phone?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha smirked.

"Forget I asked." Inuyasha said and leaned onto the couch.

"Um... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked closing her book and lay down resting her head on his lap.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked brushing her hair away from her face.

"What do you think we should do if I really am pregnant?" Kagome asked.

"Well I'm gonna have to find a good job to pay for our child and the job has to have only small parts of the day taken away because I'll need to take care of you while he's sleeping in your cutie little belly." Inuyasha said blowing on Kagome's stomach and they both giggled.

"Yeah but I dunno if I'm ready for a child. We're both still young and we don't know anything about parenting." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"We'll both find a way, trust me." Inuyasha said and gave Kagome a small kiss on the lips.

"I do trust you, but it's just... I don't want our kid to feel ashamed of itself when he or she knows that his or her parents are much younger then normal parents." Kagome said and tears dropped from her eyes. Inuyasha gently wipped Kagome's tears away and he kissed her cheek. Suddenly the phone rang and Kagomehesitantly reached to it and layed her hand on the phone too scared to pick it up. Inuyasha then placed his hand ontop of Kagome's and he smiled at her.

"This is it..." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded. Slowly they both picked up the phone and held it next to each others ears.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome, it's me Sango." Sango said on the other line of the phone and Inuyasha anime fell backwards off of the couch.

"Oh hey Sango. We thought you were the doctor." Kagome said giggling.

"That's why I called, lets have a party today. If you really are pregnant we can celebrate for the baby and if you don't have a baby then lets just celebrate you getting laid!" Sango said and Miroku burst out laughing in the background.

"SANGO!" Kagome yelled with her face completely red.

"Just kidding! Anyway lets party tonight with the whole gang." Sango said.

"Sure, where's the party?" Kagome asked.

"Your house. Miroku and I will bring the stuff so you don't have to worry about preparing. We'll see you later." Sango said.

"Okay, see ya." Kagome said and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked getting back onto the couch.

"Sango just told me that we're going to party here tonight." Kagome answered.

"Sounds like fun. When's the party?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're probably on their way here right now." Kagome said and lied back resting her head on Inuyasha's lap and she faced the ceiling.

"Oh cool." Inuyasha said and relaxed again. The phone rang again and slowly Inuyasha and Kagome picked up the phone and held it inbetween both of their ears.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked this time.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's me Rin." Rin said.

"And Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said from the background. Inuyasha gave Kagome the phone and began banging his head on the wall.

"Hey Rin, it's Kagome. What's up?" Kagome said and had a look of frustration on her face.

"Hey. We heard that you were having a party and I just wanted to call to make sure." Rin said and was looking though her closet for a dress to wear.

"Well yeah there's a party. I can't remember, what kind of party is it?" Kagome asked.

"Like you planned it's going to be not too formal but not too casual." Rin answered and pulled out a simple yet fashionable white dress.

"Ok I guess that helps, see ya later." Kagome said and hung up.

"I can't take much more of this." Inuyasha said in a frustrated voice and the phone rang again. Both Kagome and Inuyasha pick up the phone.

"WHAT IS IT?" they yelled at the same time and the doctor fell out of his seat.

"Hello this is Dr. Yasitoi, I'm calling to tell you the results of your pregnacy test." the doctor said and both Kagome and Inuyasha were in shock.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you." Kagome said and Inuyasha sighed.

"It's ok. I get it a lot for some reason. Anyway I just want you to know that the test proved you..." Kagome and Inuyasha listened carefully, "That you Kagome Higurashi, 19 years of age are NOT pregnant."

* * *

Well that's the final chapter for this story, I hoped u enjoyed my fanfic and please review. And I am thinking to write a sequal. REVIEW! 


End file.
